Teach Me to Friendship
by Therewasanoddandodd
Summary: Solo demands to be taught the ancient evil art of Friendship. Jack is out of juvi. Pat's back from being a sad sack. One of those is a lie, but join Geo and his quest to maybe not go insane from taking care of his trio of rivals, the madness of his town, and possibly just maybe slip in saving the world one day at a time.
1. Chp1- Foot in my Ribs

(I was very sad for a while, but then I found a semi-new little series to write about and i finally think it's good enough to try posting again. i'm really dorry for last time, and i hope you all enjoy this new little silly romp. Have Fun!)

Chapter 1 - Foot in my Rips (Now they're Unsanitary)

At 4:30 in the morning on a school night you expect sleep, quietness, maybe the soft scuffle of a mouse or a distant drug dealer.

Not an easy 100 pound of Murian slamming on to your chest after breaking into your nearby window, whilst screaming at the top of his lungs, "CURSE YOU AND YOUR CULTURE'S SECRETS! I RELENT THAT I MUST LEARN ABOUT THIS RIDICULOUS MEANDERING TRADITION OF YOUR WORLD; **TEACH ME OF THE FRIEND PROCESS."**

Huffing and puffing from the shear exertion, glaring at me like I burned down his house and the orphanage he spent all his life working towards while his lovely wife was still trapped in there, teeth grit like a starved hyena ready to maul out my throat…

Yeah it's Solo, "…Good morning, how may I help you…?"

"TEACH ME TO FRIEND."

My mom popped her head into the door mildly concerned, "Geo is everything ok?" she saw Solo, "Oh hello there lil' Bly!" and started waving nonchalantly.

" _SOLO!_ My name is _SOLO!_ Not BLY!" fists clenching in fury, "…and I am not little!" 'anymore' he thought I didn't hear.

Mom snickered and merely slunk away all mom-aly.

Realizing I maybe love oxygen a bit more then previously I wheezed a quiet, "Yooooo c-can…t…b…th…." Slightly raising my arm to his foot lightly pushing (mostly to give a hint to get the hell off, not push him over and kill him from the drop probably).

He stomped my hand in response, "Don't you dare put your flighty unworthy hands upon-" then seemed to realize something then grudgingly walked off me. Plopping noisily beside me, foot seemingly on purpose digging into my ribs.

Rolling over, groggy glare attempting to look him into his far more awake one, "So…what's this about…about…secret…processes…?" A quick roll of my eyes to briefly poke my old transfer (affectionately called OmegaXis's summer cottage), "Oi. Bucking Broncho you suddenly ok with random intruders?"

 _"Saddap and sleep damn it…"_

"Great. Good talk. So…Solo…"

He yanked me by my collar, "Teach me the friendship!"

Blink. "…excuse me?"

"Teach me the source of your power! I shall find it, understand it, and crush it from within its own fragile existence! _Teach me!"_

Huh. "Well then…uh…I'm- happy to help? Yeah…just ah…after school hm? It's Thursday you know."

"You all and your accursed time system! Fine then. I accept your terms. I await your infernal return from school." He pointed his nose up all proudly with his arms cross.

"Yeah…cool. Neato potatos." I snuggled back into my covers (relocating that damn foot to a less obnoxious spot) and tried to sleep.

...

Never knew I didn't like being glowered at while I sleep, but I do! Must be that natural human aversion to sharp deadly objects being jammed into them.

"…You can leave you know. Maybe lie on the floor and catch some Z's?"

"I am not foolish enough to let you out of my sight." He said with a low purr, "Gotta problem with that…?"

Yes. Very much so. "…Nope. Good night Solo."

" _Silence_."

(Bloop Bloop, whatcha think? I'm going to add more so keep your eyes peeled.)


	2. Chp2- Welcome to the Jungle

(AN: Ok. Re-learnt my lessons about the breaks. Hopefully this one will turn out better. XD)

* * *

Chapter 2- Welcome to the (State funded, mandated, and built) Jungle

* * *

Solo my man, I have two words for you:

 _STOP. STAREING._

Stop staring as I get up, stop staring as I brush my teeth, stop staring as I'm trying to get in the shower; bare form attempting to go un viewed.

Stop staring as I try to get dressed, stop staring at me while I eat (and maybe look at your own you've missed your mouth again), and for the love of all things bright and beautiful _stop glaring at me on the bus, PEOPLE ARE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA._

Oh no. You're on the bus. Please don't tell me-oh gosh he's coming to schoolthiscannotnononoplease…

I finally stopped him, "Solo…" I pause and sigh; "What do you think you're doing?"

"You will not escape!" he huffed.

" _Escape from what?!_ " I snap, than quickly try to regain my composure, "Solo; look you're not even registered. You can't even get into the class- _put laplace down_ , you cannot legally _stay_ in the class."

He…pouted. "I am a child of school rearing age! Why not?"

"You certainly don't look it!" I screeched tossing my arms in the air, "You don't even have a back pack!"

He snapped his fingers and laplace changed into a backpack, "Easily handled!"

"Great. You got a nuclear bag. What happens when you need a wizard?"

Laplace squeaked a bit.

"I don't believe you." But I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the main office, "Fine, fine, lemme handle this just say nothing and stand pretty."

Breathe deep Geo. You can handle this, in my sweetest voice, "Hello Mis. Romero, I'm here to register a new Child too class."

Maybe it was the subtle fear in my voice, maybe the equally if not more frightening glare she shot back at us from under the 20 miles of heavy make-up, maybe it was just the over whelming stench of pure evil but Solo managed a very curious neutral expression before he was murdered and corpse fed to the buzzards.

"Yes…. _Mr. Stellar_." Voice as smooth as sandpaper, "Who is this- " her eyes sweep over him, "inbreed abomination standing before me?"

"His name is Solo and my mom is talking care of him at the request of the hospital." Buy it you stupid broad…

"Uh-Huh." Unconvinced glare, but a success as she turned toward the screen. "Fantastic. I can just copy all of your garbage…what's the little cretins name?"

"Solo. Uh…" darn it _darn it_ SAVE ME SON-

"Solo *%^%^$&##%###." He pipped up.

We both looked at him in confusion, "How do you even _pronounce_ that?" We sputtered in unison.

He blinked then tilted his head, "Mamaa said to Say 'Barnaby' as my new English last name though."

She looked confused, shook it off, typed it in, and handed him the sign in paper, "Just go! Get out of here you two! Git GIT!"

And we ran. We ran out the door in pure fear and terror.

We eventually stopped in the middle hallway, trying to catch out breathe, as a familiar little time bomb moonwalked on scene, "Mornin' Geo! Who's doom and gloom glaring at ya there?"

"Hiya Jack! I didn't think you'd get outta juvi so fast. This is Solo uh…Barnaby."

Jack looked at Solo for a reaction, or a greeting, or just to look at the weirdo but he was just staring into my soul like usual.

"Yeah…nice ta' meetcha. Name's Jack and all…Man don't tell me he's the new kid?"

What.

"New kid? We literally just signed him up there's no way the rumor mill works that fast." Oh no no no, please why…

Jack seemed to share my sentiments, "It's always our class isn't it?! Morons couldn't balance these classes if there life depended on it." He leaned back and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. It was a bit surprising to see him so relaxed.

Then Don McCard strolled on by holding his nose and elbowing Jack with a loud, "Stinker!" and laugh. Gosh I hate that scrub. I didn't even get it Jack didn't smell…

Oh. Jack did have a tinge of a smell on him, but one I'm quite used to being the son of a nurse.

"On medication?" I quietly ask, which thankfully managed to quell the most definitely ready to shank a man Jack.

He was trying hard to stop the shaking of anger, "Ye…yeah… At first I thought they just kinda sucked but they really work. I mean it might not look it but now I'm only getting angry at things you're supposed to get angry at!" by the end he was smiling and had cooled down considerably.

"That's great! What's not so great is we better get to class before all the desks are taken."

At the very mutterence of the words there was suddenly a stampede of kids rushing past us into the room. Great. Simply fantastic.

"Ever get the feeling the day is just going to totally swell?"

"Swell like a massive bruise…" matter Jack, as we dejectedly waltzed to class, Solo stepping to the tune of a more curious sort.

* * *

(AN: YEAAAH I'm on a roll! If you could, please leave a few words of advice; my writing's prolly very rusty.)


	3. Chp3- School of 8 Hardness Rated knocks

(AN: Thanks to Eye Spy! I was going to be a meanie and post my back log one chapter a day, but i feel like if lions are stalking there prey I best throw out more To handle the immediate hunger. Goodness knows i wanna read more star force stuffs.)

* * *

Chapter 3 – School of an 8 Hardness Rated knocks

* * *

When Class started and everything sorta settled down we had a major problem.

Namely a three man show down for the last desk, between Solo, Jack, and our one other new student.

Of course 'new' and 'one' is a bit of a stretch.

Why? Why oh, why is the day Solo feels like being a weirdo not only the day Jack gets back, but dear sweet ol' lovable _Pat_ gets back.

With one still psycho murderous mental hitchhiking Rey trying ever so much to break free and garrote all of the children. How Rude!

The classroom immediately divided and split into three; the goof trio heading each fraction. Luna charged forth in defense of Jack, "He was already here!" she screeched, "He deserves the seat!"

I thought she'd win by her own shear power, but my fellow students surprised me; Zack shouted, "I don't agree! Pat is a long time student and has seniority! He deserves the desk!"

Bud thumped his chest, "Naw! Naw! We need to be hospitable to our new blood! That Solo guy deserves the chair! He needs it the most cause he don't know how we operate!"

As the class slowly grew rabid and were readying 'weapons' of deadly paper balls and grizzly rubber bands, it was very amusing to instead watch Solo look very confused, "I do not understand. Is this 'desk' worthy of blood sport?" though he seemed befuddled he-PUT LAPLACE DOWN YOU IDEIOT NO NO!

Jack being on the same wave length quickly leaped on the blade, trying to hide it with his jacket, whilst loudly whispering, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MANIAC?!" as Pat wildly waved his hands no and pipped, "Oh nono! Luna just likes some …theatrics!" with a tiny, " …Please put the blade away…"

Solo shrugged and summoned Laplace away, as Pat quietly whispered some plans.

I would have listened hadn't Luna suddenly snapped at me, "GEO! What do you think?!"

"…Whozawhozawhat?" I looked up. The entire class was glaring at me now. And I thought one set of eyes was bad… "Uh…how about letting them handle it? They're not five years olds no matter how much they act like it, Pat being completely barred from this observation."

In fact by the time they stopped gasping like fish to look at the three they had already settled the matter; Solo got the chair, Jack sorta side saddled it with a clipboard to write on, and Pat sat on top of the desk with one too.

Crowded but it worked. (I hope.)

Luna was about to have a choking fit about how 'unprofessional' that would make the class, but Mr. Shepard finally had enough of the class chewing up valuable time and snapped us back to order.

We buckled down for a day of standard math and vocabulary with a smidge of grammar, while the three marooned rivals where given 'special' work; namely Jack got a pile of homework from what he missed, Pat got a few papers to place him within the year, and Solo a rather thick packet to see where he sits in schooling at all.

He seemed a bit daunted by it strangely. Was paperwork Solo's weakness?

Being too far away I couldn't whisper or note to find out what was wrong (or talk to Pat; golly gosh I wanna talk to Pat). It was actually sorta driving me crazy after a bit because I could keep glancing back and Solo was still on the first page.

Just holding his pencil uncertainly, staring intently but confused and worried instead of his usually angry one...

Eventually he seemed to give up on some internal conflict, looking defeated then lightly pulled on Jack's jacket to get his attention.

Pat naturally got interested as Solo whispered some problem he had, Jack looked absolutely incredulous and helped him. Where Solo finally softened a bit and wrote something. Whatever he wrote won the utter confusion of Jack who again told him something.

With a concerned by still trying to smile and be polite and all Pat quietly seemed to be articulating something to him, judging by how long he took. Solo replied. Jack Snapped, "What do you mean you don't-!" before Solo grabbed him and clearly threatened him.

Gosh this is an entertaining reenactment of Lord of the Flies!

The bell rung. Time for lunch. I'd be more cheery but there's a very large and angry platinum…would blond even be the right word-WHATEVER Solo's nose is buried in my hair as we rush on down to the cafeteria.

"What is…this?" Solo asked as we stood in line, "What's that smell?"

"That's food Solo. Where going to get some." One tiny step. We're so lucky that were up front enough to actually sit on one of the 3 tables!

"That's the smell of grease. Not food. Why are you bothering to try and trick me?" he jabbed me in the back.

Stippity step, "I'm not. This is called 'processed food.' It's smelly, mostly gross, it's filler."

"I do not like the sounds of this…" he muttered as we finally got close to the food.

It's pizza. Blech…"it's only there to sit in your stomach and tide you over; Wait till you see what happens after."

The little old granny offering the food put him at ease, but poor poor dear lost little Murian you have no idea what you're in for.


	4. Chp4- Schoolyard Interblues

Chapter 4– Schoolyard Interblues

* * *

"Solo…" Pat sighed losing even his _pat_ ented _pat_ ience, "It is bread, that might have a little baking soda in it yes, with tomato sauce, cheese, and this disk is a meat paste slammed into form. It will not kill you. It does not meet the Murian kosher qualities but there is no way it could, and please, please just eat the damn thing!" slamming his head against the table in tears.

We haven't touched our food. I've been busy thinking of terrible puns, Jack is running his illegal poker ring, and everyone else is eating, most of them on the floor.

Except for Solo.

He refuses to touch it, claiming that it is evil.

While most definitely true we cannot have him starve. The paper work for cleaning up his corpse would take from Drama class time!

Speaking of drama you need timing.

Did you know Solo has the _best_ timing?

We're all sitting there attempting to convince him to take a bite as he pokes it like it was a dead rat rotting limply on his plate, when all of a sudden we heard a noise.

Make that a chorus of noises horrifically splattering with the wondrous sounds of gut contents slapping loudly on the floor.

Like a scene of blood shed our table quietly peered around to a sea of bodies lying on the floor. Only replace the blood with vomit. And the dead with the slightly alive and groaning.

Granny looked at confusion to screen then picked up a can, squinting and putting on her bifocals, "Oh my! Now who replaced my cheese container with the rat poison?"

Without a word, very slowly all of our hands pushed our plates into the garbage, and then we all calmly got up, and quietly holding our hands out waltzed to the elevator, carefully bumped the button, then ran to the sinks like our little pathetic lives depended on it.

"You were all trying to poison me." Snapped Solo once we were sure our hands weren't going to kill us, "Is this power that sacred you had to sacrifice that many to attempt to defeat me?"

Jack snorted, "Oh yeah, we had to kill big ol' Soolywoaly with a grandma's cooking, not Em wave change battling or something soooo simple."

"Who is Soolywoaly? We are the only ones who did not get poisoned, so I believe you have succeeded."

Jack glanced at him with a 'you fo real?' exasperated look, the said, "OH MAN you're right!" suddenly talking like an old lady, "I better take the poor child to the pit in the boiler room! I'll be right back sweeties, ya'll have a ball now!" Wavering and walking away like any old senior citizen.

For some reason when he rounded the corner, Laplace of all people chased on after, definitely against Solo's will because he was startled by it.

It seemed to instill more distrust in Solo. As he glared at us. Wait I can't actually tell if it's more or if that's just the usual amount. I feel kinda bad; I was only worried about how it'd sit in our guts like rocks during PE, not accidentally hurt people and possibly Solo with rat poison...

…

"So Pat how ya been?"

"Alright." He laughed, "It's so surreal being back, and everyone's just as crazy as they used to be! Maybe even a little more." Leaning against the wall, "…I was worried no one would accept me anymore…"

"Nah once you're a Flower always a flower. And I still, and never will, judge you for that whole haullabaloo." Never.

Solo suddenly interjected, "Why a flower? He may be feminine but that still seems rude by what I have observed of your culture and its standards."

Oh poor Solo, Rey popped out and is strangely going for the messing with route of screwing with Solo, "Do you see the flowers on the walls? The floors? Our purpose in everyone's hunters?"

"…Maybe." As he seemed to just realize the schools somewhat obsessive and invasive plant was on literally everything. Like I mean everything. We have entire sticker books in the cabinet to flowerize stuff.

Why yes! You bet your bippy Luna makes an excellent sticker sticker for the kingdom of Echo Ride Elementary.

Suddenly Rey grabbed him and loudly whispered, " _IT'S IMPRINTED ON OUR SOULS RUN YOU FOOL BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"_

"Wha-?!"

"Pat The council will reeducate you if you speak against them again! You barely made it out last time!" talking unnecessarily epic.

Rey unhanded Solo and turned to me like a hero to make a speech, "We must remain strong in the shadows of their control, also the bell's going to ring."

And it did, Pat snapped back to normal, "Ready for PE?"

"Toats." Just walking away like normal. Solo still stood confused for a bit but chased after.

This is clearly going to be a pleasant experience for everyone involved.

…I wonder where Jack went?


	5. Chp5- My Gym Partner's a Murian

Chapter 5 – My Gym partners a Murian

* * *

 _PE~ PE~ OH How I hate PE~_

With the grand total of 3 ½ of us. We did get to avoid one horrible thing (namely team sports *shutter*) but what could not avoid was-"I WILL NOT PUT UPON YOUR FLIGHTY RAGS OF CONFORMENT!"

Solo just…refused to wear the uniform. With The teacher Mis. Genna was slowly boiling over into a rage behind her bullet proof glass, we were trying our best...

And failing miserably.

"THEY ARE JUST A SHIRT AND SHORTS!" screeched the banshee occasionally known as Rey, "They keep you from overheating when you exercise, unlike your FUTURISTIC OVERALLS WITH BUILT IN SHOES AND TURTLE NECK. For the love of the load you're wearing three layers of clothes!"

Once again Solo is stretching Pat's infinite kindness as he sighed, "And you live in that temple in Wazzap? How do you not die of heat stroke?"

Finally I gave up on watching mon chou trying to bring that horse to water with logic and science and decided to bring some sugar, "Hey _Bly_."

" ** _You burn in hell_ ,** yes Geo?"

Leaning over with an evil small smile, "Are you Too _weak_ to wear some silly uniform- "

"I AM NEVER WEAK." A sweater bring punched into my face being my only cue he did it. Turns out Solo wears 4 layers not just three and…

Oh.

Ohhh my.

Ok so like…Solo is _ripped_.

Not only that but even more distractingly is his scars. Like…all 70,000 of them. Big ones, small ones, old ones, fresh ones, still infected and scabbing overs ones Solo is Scar man.

And his tattoos. Most of them look like Muiran text and are probably a little more powerful then with think. Some of them look like ancient drawing and symbols, heck there was a pair of tattoos that looked like Laplace's eyes just under the curves of his clavicles.

Of course sense the only other two in the room- whoops three Jack arrived from the ether, just sorta had our eyes glued to them Mis. Genna screeched, "YOU THERE! Slow Barnafricker!?"

"I believe you refer to me but that is not my name-"

"Whatever!" she snapped "Put your stupid clothes back on you deviant! You are a distraction worse than that other boy!" snarling and pointing at Pat, still in his normal clothes. "AND JACK" she glowered, "You get back from the sick bay?"

"Yes mam!" He squeaked.

"Good to see you here!" she suddenly said sweetly, "YA'LL GOT 5 MORE MINUTES BEFORE WE RUN SO GET READY!" before being a monster again and roaring as she slithered back into her office.

As she did we sighed.

"Thank goodness she left…" Jack whispered, "Anyways where do ya'll wanna go for dinner? My treat!" he said as he held up a HUGE wad of cash!

"Were did you get that?!" Pat said, "You were gone for like…5 minutes!"

Jack laughed, as laplace popped out of his hair, nose jammed in a wallet. Those rotten little pickpockets I am so proud.

Anyways as we both geared up (Pat and Solo having a minor conversation about this 'strange preparation to basic training') we all walked out of the locker room out to the track and started running.

And running.

And running.

Me and Pat ran at a fairly slow easy pace side by side to finally chat, "So…*huff huff* What after Wazzap?"

"Went to lake mess…*wheeze* was fun. Met a goat. Got my face kicked in." heehee…good ol' Gruff. "Then some empty plains…then an evil lab…then jail for a bit…then I just wanted to go home."

Unfortunately it's hard to talk when you run even if it was just a nice pace. That and we both got very confused when we realized Jack had lapped us 5 times.

"Jeepers!" Pat laughed, "Little guy has a lot of gumption!"

"That's actually kinda weird. Jack usefully takes it easy during PE."

"Looks like today he's giving it his all. Is…is Solo trying to race him?"

Solo who had been running only a fair bit faster than us before had also noticed and then suddenly had started charging off at the same speed, "Oh man it looks like he is!"

That would not go well so we got off the outside right before the two madmen barreled past us like bud to a buffet.

Solo was keeping right up with him; it actually took Jack a moment to realize that he had been silently challenged to a race. We could see his evil grin from here and then he really kicked in gear.

And it was all over for Solo, He only managed to stay equal for about a minute, but Solo quickly reached his speed limit, while Jack went even faster and faster and _faster._

He actually stared making Mis. Genna get dizzy as she tried to keep track of him (oh I bet she's going to recruit him for it too) when she suddenly grabbed her whistles and **_BWEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN_**!

"That's it!" she shouted, flailing her arms "Break time then weights! Break time and weights! STOP RUNNING!"

Solo gladly stopped, landing face first in the dirt. Only managing about 45 laps to Jack's 126. But he would not be alone in that dirt nap as Jack tripped on him; also slamming spectacularly into the dirt face first at a perfect 45 degree angle. Impressive!

Rey laughed at their pain as we picked them up and wandered back to the locker room benches and the sweet beautiful majesty that were our water bottles.

Plopping Solo down on the floor (poor baby curled up to the nice floor that just smacked him one) and I grabbed my water bottle and just…stared at it.

It's wonderful. It's hydrating. It has pretty mountains and doesn't taste like salt like the other brand or death like the water fountains. Yes I always give my water bottle unnecessary amount of love for it is my life line in this class. My true partner, yes there can be nothing wrong in the world when I have this here water bottling in my hand-

Rey snatched it and drank it all in one gulp. Slamming the bottling into my head before walking away laughing, it suddenly stopping with an angry, " _REY! BAD REY!_ " A Pat slowly returned looking guilty and sad, "Sorry Geo I already drank mine too…"

I sighed in annoyance, my poor empty water bottle…

Jack wandered on over (after a brief shower) and noticed my sadness and the empty bottle. Wordlessly offered his thermos; I nodded and he tossed it at me. Catching it I took a sip, expecting a nice cool drink of the everlasting majesty of clear beautiful water…And getting a mouth full of hot tea.

As I sputtered in horror and indignation, Jack casually looked confused, looked into his locker then turned slowly with a 'not sorry at all' sorry smile, "Whoops. Trade?"

Chucked it at his skull I did. He caught it though and I caught this new one.

This time it was a cold drink. Really refreshing. One weird thing though.

"…Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Why milk?"

"I like milk."

"This is your post exercising drink of choice."

"Hella!"

Weirdo.

Solo recovered (kinda) crawling over to our feet, "So she said something to the effect of weights?"

"Yeah. Here we'll show you the weight lifting room." With a mere hop and a skip we looked into the abused neglected and slight death trap of the weight lifting room.

"So…what is the activity?" Solo muttered looking around like a lost kitten.

"Lift things! Like this thing!" Jack just tossed him a 10 pound ball at his face, "Here catch!"

In somewhat surprising news Solo did catch it with not even this slightest push, "So we play the game of catch in here? Is that not a tad dangerous with all the obstacles?"

Pat tapped him on the back, "Solo please don't do it or Genna will suspend you."

"I do not like being picked up but surly that Is no punishment."

The face of 'what in the world…,' "Uh…I'll…I'll tell ya later…" patting his shoulder and walking away.

I was going to keep an eye on the crazy out of time person, but I got a loud shout in my ear, "GEO BRO." Looking around I don't see him until the little bugger literally nipped my ankle, that rotten little FINK- "Ouch, whatcha doing Jack?"

He was on the floor, kinda in a push up position, "Sit on me!"

"Eh?"

"Com' on! I need the extra weight!" shrugging, I did so and he happily and quite effortlessly started doing push-ups.

"Aww man…" he stared to bemoan, "I thought you'd be heavier then Tia…"

No time like the present for getting answers, "What's with the sudden exercise kick lately? Something up?"

Jack smiled and laughed, "You know my medication? Yeah well it fricks with my metabolism and weight. Heh, first week I was on it I suddenly gained ten pounds! So I've been working out and keeping careful with my diet."

"This is a strange amount of dedication you have to this." I said as I grabbed a few weights to do some basic curls while I was just sitting there, "Then again you are sorta distressingly dedicated to everything you- what is Solo doing?"

He looked for all intense and purpose attempting to lift a weight, a very heavy easy 600 pound dumbbell, while the floor seemed to be slippery, whist there were giggles from behind him.

Rey are you trying to kill a man.

"Sowloooow maybe you should toss the weight before you get hurt?" asked Jack still doing pushups, "Dying isn't exactly exercise no matter how much weight you lose."

In an unusual move Solo actually yelped, "EEK THERE iS AN ADHESIVE AND I CANNOT RELEASE MY GRIP!" Rey is really feeling the murder vibes today.

It was so much so that Pat was having a mini seizure from the war of recontrol, before finally managing a shout, "EM WAVE IT YOU FOOL!"

I never knew that he had a shorter EM wave change but he did, the Mu symbol popped up and then suddenly exploded leaving him in his Rouge form to finally float off that stupid floor. Well actually it kinda blew up and I couldn't see him. It had been so long sense the accursed visible zone last left I almost forgot to put my visualizer back on.

However when I did, "WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** THE ADHESIVE STILL HOLDS?!" He was now panicking a bit and swinging his arms around, "Get off you vile substance!"

Jack surprised at the EM change slipped on his own visualizer and then suddenly started hissing when he saw Rouge; kinda forgot he's never met Regular Solo, and much like the tiny contortionists he was, he scrunched up to make himself tiny enough to completely hide nuder me, and continue to hiss like a little rat at the floating swords man from under the safely of an 11 year old nerd.

…LIGHTBULB, "Hay Jack?"

"HIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

I put a hand to his head, "Can't you make that glue melt?"

"HIIISSSSSSS!"

I rubbed a bit, "Wanna be a good guy and maybe go melt it?"

Finally peeling his eyes away to look at me, "Hiss? Hiss?"

"I'm sure at this point Solo just wants to be free. Oh are you worried about that reconstructed Corvis? I'm sure it'll go fine! Also note that I am also packing a Darknesshole and several penguins."

Finally he relented, Wave changing and subsequently dropping me on my arse as I fell through them. Man I can't believe we're all finally recovering from the Second incident.

Jack holds one of his little angry fires by Rouge's hands and it eventually does start to work…

…When Genna finally walks in to see a student having a seizure as a dumbbell is floating in the air while partly on fire and…well uh…she fainted.

Completely knocked out.

Poking her to make sure she wasn't dead I proclaimed, "OKAY GUYS I am NOT getting in trouble for this so get that guy free and we're all skedaddling for class! Got it?"

They didn't have to be told twice, we packed up, got redressed, and rushed to the safely of Mr. Shepard's little haven.

(AN: Writing is fun. Getting an idea on how to write better is even more fun. Don't ever be afrid to drop a review! it's for your own benefit just as it is mine!)


	6. Chp6- Good Times with an ELL

Chapter 6 - Good Times with an ELL

* * *

Mr. Shepard was reasonably confused when his class of 11 came back as a scant 4, Even more so when his neighboring teachers popped in wondering where their own students had gone.

We elected to stay silent on the matter.

But he shrugged his shoulders and busted out the group conversation mat, and we all lounged comfortably in a circle, "So boys! Looks like you got the rest of the class to yourselves! What would ya'll like to learn about?"

Jack lurched up, "Teach Solo how to read!"

Solo punched him, "I can read!"

"Not English ya cant!" he snapped jabbing at a thing on Solo's paper, "What does this say?!"

He hesitated, "It's says to write my name there."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah, you only know that 'cause I told you! What does that one here mean?"

"Why that is…" thinking, "The symbol for the objects of two. See? I understand the reading!"

"Oh really?" suddenly flipping it over to the back, "Is it cause Pat taught you that?!" he was pointing to what most defiantly was Pat's impeccable handing writing, under which was a number of dots, under which was nice Murian symbols, under which was horribly disfigured creatures that I dare not say where numbers because the poor darlings didn't deserve that level of mangling.

Looking terribly embarrassed Solo attempted to stutter, "N-No…" Before Wordlessly Jack jabbed accusingly at a few more things; namely his own sharp hand writing of Solo's 'full' name and the wobbly imperfect scribbling copy of it, a few words relevant to the work he was doing in Pat's, then the characteristically swooped of Rey's (of which was mostly crossed out; my guess he was teaching Solo words of an unsavory nature…).

Clearly writhing in his own shame he finally snapped, "OK! So I cannot write your language! Too many curves!" Well compared to box linear line hell Mu is I guess I can't blame him.

Shepard's laughing, "Oh Solo! Don't feel ashamed!" he put a hand to the kid's shoulder, "Never feel ashamed. This is why you're in school. Learning is the whole point. Besides; English is known to be a terribly difficult language to learn thanks to its complexity."

"Rules on top of exceptions on top of rules." I mumble, "You can be writing it from day one and till be making stupid mistakes forever…"plopping down on my back. "But there is good news! Maybe you'll get lucky and everyone will get held back another year!"

Blinks from Mr. 'Barnaby', "Held back?"

Poor Shepard groaned, "Why on earth did Morten think that was a good idea?" then returned to his professional self, "Being held back is when you repeat a grade. Thanks to the several incidents that happened this and last year everyone was required to take it again for…some poorly explained reason."

Mr. Sprigs clarified, "It had something to do with the Fog sickness going around last year; got me nice and good…blech…"

I shuttered, "Man I was so glad when I only caught a mild case; Luna and her gang were out of control. We all should have known something was wrong when Zack wouldn't stop 'Zackapediaing' everywhere."

Mr…uh…k-king? Corvis…? Er, ah- Jack. Yeah. Mr. Jack shifted uncomfortably, "I'd…I'd rather not say what happened during that time in my life." Knowing what was going on between the non-attempted world saving part I can understand.

Mr. Shepard lifted himself up, "Come here Solo! We're all going to help you out!" Walking towards the board.

I could tell Solo was daunted, but Mr. Shepard wrote the letters on the board and softly began explain the basics of the alphabet. Kinda interesting if only because Solo was giving the teacher intense amounts of non-aggressive attention.

Kinda however had nothing against absolutely mind bogglingly interesting, when Rey looked at Jack and said, "So short stuffs! Still hiding in your sister's dress?"

He shot a steely glare, "What's it to you, _Pair?_ "

Rey hissed, "I am not putting up with you morons and your cards puns! Not nearly punny enough."

Plopping between them, I commented, "Ya'll have a history? This I gotta know about. You know; in keep the universal order."

Jack scratched his head, "Yeah… I only just realized I knew him with his snarky little whinny bitchizims."

Snorting like a pig Rey snapped, "How could you not? Have you met many people with bright green hair with lots of purple clothes? Forget my whittle yellow Baggy you never stop mocking me for?"

"I don't know!" holding up his hands in exasperation, "I thought it was coming back in season or something! I work as an assassin, body guard, and occasional card dealer, _seeing weird people ain't weird anymore._ "

As they bickered I heard Shepard snicker just a bit drawing my eyes to the board.

Apparently Solo has two modes of writing; Murian box hell or took a visit to the tumbleweed dimension. It was spectacularly hilarious see how stiff and weird his wrist would get trying to write, and how his only nice looking letter was as big as the damn board (damn it I probably missed him treating chalk like a sward!) Shepard patted his shoulder, "Don't worry grace will come with practice. How about for now we try reading hmm?"

Defeated Solo dropped his head and the two returned to the floor, "Now then, what would you like Solo to read?"

"WAR AND PEACE!" "BEST RAPPER DR. SUESS." Shouted Rey and Jack, who glared at each other with death and shouted again, "THE ANIMAL FARM!" and "THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR!" respectively.

Mr. Shepard ignored the two, and offered Solo a different book. One with a Lion on it. Unfortunately I could tell by this bizarre over whelmed look he had there would be no reading today.

Pointing uncertainly he began speaking; "Er…that is a…A. It is by itself so it is still A. Co…correct?" he turned to the teacher for confirmation.

"Very good; continue."

Picking up the pace, "Um….there is…a T. Another A. A…V?"

Shepard shook his head pointing at the letter, "No that's a W. V is the half of W right next to it." He pointed to the board at the letter, "I can see your confusion, but don't worry you're doing great."

"Ok. T. A. W. N. Y. So…I combine the sounds ye?" truth be told I'm a little too surprised by Solo's inexperience to say react in any other way besides pure curiosity.

A nod.

"Ok…ok…" he took a breath, "T-AAY-VVVVNNNNY, Tavvvvnny? What's a tavny?"

Rey and Jack desperately tried to hold there laughter but they weren't so hot at it, Jack only able to make a "W's make a WHUH sound!" before they both completely lost it in a howl of laughter.

Solo tried again, "TAAYWHUHNNNY. Taywny. Wait, tawny? I know that word! That's what it looks like? That is not a very thin word for a word that means thin…"

The duo seriously couldn't hold it back and all there loud whooping and hollering made Solo blush a radioactive red and he refused to even look at the book, instead hiding in his turtle neck.

When Shepard broke out the numbers it was clearly a different field.

Solo got numbers.

Got them like fleas to a blood carrying creature, outside of glancing at the cheat sheet he completely understood them. And in fact was immediately better at it then Jack or the returning Pat (like Rey is going to do Math am I right?) he did not beat me though.

Nobody beats the nerd who does aeronautics for fun.

Actually we were getting a little too absorbed into our number games when suddenly the bell rung (Scaring Solo badly enough to – DAMN IT. That's It no more Laplace. He is officially forbidden from this school.) Pat had to ask a question to distract Shepard long enough for Jack to grab his things and drag Solo out of the room.

The kids were all now slowly leaving the nurses office, some allrightish others just barely good enough to get the boot.

As we exited the door Pat excused himself to get on that long, long bus ride back to the junkyard. Jack actually followed after for a bit, "So Geo, is today a free day for me to visit or is…" he vaguely pointed to Solo. Still following like horse to a carrot on a stick.

"Er… maybe tomorrow would be better Jack. it shouldn't take long to stop him from…whatever he wants." I felt a bit bad for telling him no; he's never actually asked to visit before.

Looking disappointed he shrugged and stopped walking. Glancing at his transer.

Normally I'd check up on that but Solo is starting to be very concerning, so a mere hop, skip and a jump later we were home.

Let's get this over with Solo…

* * *

(AN: Stay tuned for next time where the title and thing from the 1st chapter actually make sense! In the mean time, yell at me for stuff. Like really. i don't even mind a flame or two i just want to know if people are reading or not. ;-;')


	7. Chp7- Extracurricular Friend Lessions

(AN: This chapter is dedicated to that lovely paradox bro of the 8th order! You rock man! ALSO one swear word warning a gooo.)

* * *

Chapter seven – Extracurricular Friendship Lessons

* * *

Mom was very surprised and very happy when she found out Solo was still hanging out, so happy she already made plans for a feast for us all.

Squirreling up in my room to avoid the cooking mama champ, I had barely enough time to drop my gear in my room before Solo started barking orders at me, "Teach me how to friend!"

"…What?"

He tried to rephrase it, "Teach me how to be friend? I acknowledge that you find power through it. I must learn it. Understand it. _Destroy from its very foundations_." Seething on that last line strangling some bit of the air.

"Well for starters that's not very friendly like."

"DAMN IT." He slammed his head in his hand, was that…genuine displeasure at failing the basic task of…being….friendly…?

"Hay hay, it's ok. This will just be like school; mistakes are expected and you should learn from them." I sat down crossing my legs on the bed, Solo sitting on the floor in front of me. It was no longer a mean stare but a stare of undiluted curiosity. Takes a decade off him I swear. "So…ah…friend ship…."

Solo suddenly raised his hand, "May I confirm something?"

"Um…" I'd be a terrible teacher, "Go ahead."

He crossed his arms angrily, "I do not trust Vega's word. So I wish to confirm that friendship is not a boat."

What, "What. No, no it is not." What?

"Good. I had the feeling she was lying to me."

Great. Closest thing he's had to a friend ship conversation was filled with lies. Fantastic.

"Ok so… for real starters…well," this is the point I realized I've never had to think much of the teachablity of friendship, "….you need to have some point in…common with the other person. It doesn't have to be big it just has to be…something that gives you a… an emotional reaction that's positive. …Yeah let's go with that." Oh gosh this kid is doomed.

There was a very long pregnant pause as he thunk, "….we…both wear blue."

Um, "That's a start." Totally doomed.

"We…" he glanced around and saw something, "Both like video games!"

HOW COULD I FORGET I'M A MORON, "Yeah!"

He suddenly lurched up like he remembered one, "We both like your mom!"

"Ye-wait what?" he never gave a single hint to that!

He looked at me like I proclaimed that the sun will rise, "What? Do you not like your mother?"

"Of course I love my mom! It's just- well you- just…" I don't even know what I was going to say, "Never mind."

Then there was silence, I think Solo was waiting for me to finish mauling over just what extent Solo liked my mom from just like to worst case scenario and…and…

My brain had melted but he's looking at me like I've grown a third head so maybe I should continue now.

"So uh…yeah. Similarities are a start, because as some guy said if you can find yourself in person it makes it a hell of a lot easier to befriend them. Or something." I was kinda distressed that Solo was practically enraptured by my ramblings, "You might say the next part…is creating and having a bond."

"A bond." He hissed, fist angrily shaking. He finally heard the name of his enemy, "So the…bond…" the word drooling out like it was pure poison, "How does one go about it?"

Oh great here comes that hard part, "Well you don't really…actively create one. In a sense it just forms as you get to know the person. In a sense we already share a bond."

He practically cringed and wiped his shoulders like something foul was there. I could only comment, "Maybe not…a very strong one but there is one. The brother band is the closest thing to a physical representation of a bond-"

"Then make one with me!" suddenly shoving his star carrier in my face.

Jumping to a battle ready stance, I pulled out my pocket shiv, " _Who the fuck are you_ _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SOLO**_ _?_ Are you the auto brother?! Why'd you murder him!"

Following much the same, but with his first appropriate summoning of Laplace, "How dare you clam that I am the false one, when clearly you are the fabrication! Geo would never swear and fool heartedly brandish a mere faulty knife against me!"

We stood there locked, ready for the other to make a move, eye to eye, ready to roll, until my mom poked through the door and gave a customary 7000 decibel shout of, "DIN'S READY YA'LL BETTER GET SOME; QUIT STABBING EACH OTHER"

Moms. They just know when and how to fix fights. Kinda. We sorta just crabbed walked whilst staring and pointing out sharp pointy things at each other. I did say one thing, "If you really are Solo, we can do the brother band tomorrow. Maybe get TAB to tell you the ropes…" It was quite an experience though when we fell down the stairs.

Laplace floated and twirled over us, static in much of a laugh.

And in most definitely a laugh Mom wandered over and picked us both up, "There you guys are! I made you favorite Geo~"

HOT DIGGITY DANG SWIGGITY SWAG IN THE BAG IT'S PASTA DAY!

When did I teleport into this chair-WHO CARES PASTA, sweet succulent sublime pasta brought down from the heavens though the masterful weaving hands of my mother…

Solo sitting next to my mom and across from me was looking very curious; it must have been my drooling, excitable form bordering on rabid madness. Oh soon he will know true nirvana…it might be worthy of sauce you'd want to be buried in. (But not me cause as much as I like it being sticky is gross.)

Dishing it out, the lovely steam and smell overwhelming the air…

But then Solo seemed unimpressed and even humphed as if it was nothing special.

I blacked out there. Something about uncontrollable rage and a fork.

At least I had a good night sleep.

* * *

During the night I suddenly woke up, my good trusty straight jacket binding me. Solo sat near by the bed like yesterday, only this time with swanky new bandages.

Quietly he spook, "I have spoken with your mother, and she said friends do not activate there violent triggers so from now on I will take efforts to appreciate the dish as much as you do! It was far more lovely then I had initially guessed; I forget fresh food fairs favorably for flavors."

"Uh…thank you and sorry about that, it wasn't very friendly of me at all…"

Silence.

Actually there's a soft hum and bumping noise.

"…Your pet is very affectionate."

"Solo that is the Roomba."

"I have christened it Judith."

"Solo."


	8. Chp8- And now the Weather with Jack

(AN: This chapter is for Plasma57 and Sky! i'm glad too see ya'll liking this and I hope you stick with me for the ride!)

* * *

Chapter 8 - And Now we go to Jack with the Weather

* * *

"Ahh damn it…" muttered Jack," Why am I on tilt?" I was totally bummed after being told tomorrow, Jeez that Solo pick's all wet.

The school was emptied by the time I'd checked my transer for mail. Notta one. Not even from Tia…I mean was totally expecting it; I'm a rotten little stinker who couldn't stay in a single spot for more than a few seconds. I'd go crazy ifin I hadn't ditched King's horrible crazy pen of doom. Though I was going to have to hunker down for the night soon; some dark clouds were passing over head.

Rain can go to hell. At least it'd do some good there.

There was this little wooded area near the school, and I crawled up the tree. Sure that's a terrible idea but Echo ride is a ridge. The center of a ridge is not particularity known for its hiding places. Or something I suck at geography. Imma' bird man! Bird's don't give a damn.

I founds a cozy lit' spot, hidden not too far up and plenty deep into the tree. Good timing to it was getting dark. I was surrounded by a sea of leaves so no one was going to see me and the fake Corvis 'll prolly tell me if lighting hits, wave changing me to relative safety. And ten again I don't think anybody'd be too broken over my death.

…

….

….

Ya' know I think getting' caught by the G man was da best ting I eva did.

Caught nat even dat right ward, open'n the ol' peepas and realizen' what a bum deal da whole ting was really. Frankly I shudda left that monsta an' took Tia wit' me years ago, prolly after he tolds me ta puntch that lady in the stoumach…

….DAMN IT. I'ms been trying to kill it wit' my ol' native ascent. Hows long has I been doin' dat?

Prolly the only good thing King eva drilled into meh brain.

Okay, STARTEN OVA!

AHEM.

Okay, so yeah, quitting the whole 'end the world of technology thing' was a good idea. In fact on reflecting if my goal sounded 43.7% like Exdeath's the evil tree's plan; why did I think it was a good idea? Oh yeah angry. Pfft, being angry is for the rats.

Yeah that's sorta my thing wasn't it?

Wasn't. Heh. I know this is only a temporary affair. It's only this nice little cocktail of drugs in my pocket that's keepin' me this remotely stable. Without him that Solo punk woulda been seeing stars and I would have forced my way into Geo's house.

Geo's so nice to me. Too nice really. He gave me that second chance and he got that scary Rouge- er… Totally a goober Solo to escort us to back to earth before the wave space rejected us into actual death space. Of course shortly after helping out with his return we got sent to jail, but we both got off pretty light thanks to Geo, Ace, and the Grandma.

Tia got an apartment, a job as an apprentice to a nurse, and the guy. After about a week in jail. I wound up with juvy. Juvy wasn't a thing; I ani't no fish, and frankly while I didn't like being told what to do I much appreciated their orders cause they were reasonable things like 'go to bed' and 'don't do drugs' not King's 'buy me cocaine' and 'shank that whore.'

But I got put on drugs anyways and I love my drugs gosh I love them sooo much.

When you're finally calm enough to actually think and process everything for more than 5 minutes everything is so much more fun! I can actually finish the games I start! I can read books and plan goals and watch Tv and DO THINGS!

Of course being 6000% more active they gave me a drug for some hyper activity disorder. Knocked me so hard on my ass I never took that one again but I still take the others and I feel so good but…

It's temporary.

For the first hour of tomorrow the anger would be back, like a vulture to eat my carcass, I'd eat the drugs and have an upset tummy for a bit and then it'd be hunky dory. There's a few side effects (obviously if I'm taking more drugs than your average junkie) but the biggest one is…smell.

It makes me smell soooooo bad.

But Geo didn't care. Doesn't care. And I'm positive he'll never care.

He will when I run out. I only have enough for a week… Then he'll hate me again…

I refuse to be a burden on anything but society. I'm not living with my sister cause with her new boyfriend I already know I'll be in the way. I'm not going to break into Geo's because he's too great and doesn't deserve it. And while I joked about it I am never ever going back to an orphanage after what happened last time.

Ya know I've gotten so lost in my exposition I don't think I realized that I'm in a smoking crater on the ground'na girly voice yellin' at me in worry.

"What's eating you? Never slept in a tree before?" why did I says dat?! I'ms not even in the dam' tree anymore!

"Jack! What were you doing in that tree it's storming for cripes sake!" it was Pat, but lik when dids he gets himself olive skin 'n spiffy orange hair an a ritzy armor and giant metal doom arm.

"What in the sam hill are you doing all the way out here? Don't you live on an island?"

"I am Gemini spark you moron." The other rat bastuda popped out, dressed in the slick black thou, separate somehow from behind a bush, "Lighting is my _thing_ bro _."_

I think my brain is fried, but dey seemed to's notice dat, "Where do you live Jack? I'll give you a lighting free lift."

Of forget what I said actually, something that translated to being lifted up, and being held in the metal doom arm. Be'n fired up the brain wit' 10,000 volts 'll sorta make ya a lit'll loopy but dat was a coooozy hand…It was a nice calm cozzzzyy ride…

…..

"Uh….Jack…?"

Snoooozee…..

"This…is where you told me to take you…it's ah…"

Zzzzzz…

"It's a dog house…"

…I wanna go to's Geo's home…

"PFFFT this thing even has his name on it! Let's ditch him here; we're missing the lighting man!"

He prolly wouldn't let me have any booze, gosh I love me some hooch…

"Rey, go do whatever. I'm not throwing him in there! It's flooded and full of spiders!"

I wonder wha boozre Geo'd like I already bet it'd be some thing fruity as hellava…

"Well this nearby dark spooky castle casino can't be too much worse than that dog hose…so I'll leave you here…"

He'd be nice and accept me anyways 'cause that's what he do…

"Don't forget to pickpocket him! Did you see that money?!"

He's too nice…oh no…I'm getting… an..g...y…

" ** _BAD REY NO!_** "

Tia…I miss you…

I fell asleep then. I didn't notice him leave I was pretty much out of it.

 _Holly hell if he left me in king's room I'm going to crush his thin girly skull on a rock until you couldn't use the remains of it as_ _ **paint letta alone paste.**_

* * *

 _(AN: Sorry for the massive delays. I write these chapters with the next chapter already completed before i post the one i'm going to post [it's an in case of emergency thing and gives my 'editors' a chance to do there thing] and these two chapters...yikes! i guess i wasn't feeling them, but i'm back in the grove.)_


	9. Chp9- A Filler Friday

Chp9 -A filler Friday.

* * *

"Hay Solo you wanna know what friends do?!" I shouted in morning greeting.

"I'm getting a lesson this early in the morning?!" he was clapping his hands excitedly with stars in his eyes like any good five year old.

My mom suddenly slunked to his side, "You bet your zippy do da! You wanna know what it is?"

She tossed an arm around his gut, and lifted him up like you would a dog, "You're going to get one step closer to godliness!"

"Eh?" as she approached her target, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to get a bath!" as they crossed the threshold into the bath room.

His face turned pale white and he suddenly clawed for the door, "NOOOO! HOW COULD YOU ALL AHHHH!" he grabbed on but was forced away by all people, Laplace!

Guess he got tired of the dirt kid as well.

"Omega-Xis!" my mom suddenly shouted as she got him off the door and close to the water, "Come in here and help me! Geo you go make breakfast! We can handle it all up here."

I left my room as I descended the stair case I heard more shouts and a very loud splash. Maybe he just has a bad experience with baths or water; I never did see him a lock Mess did I? But then he does hang around Alohaha, but then not close to the water…hmm…

Pondering my thoughts, I made pancakes of joyful apologies. Solo will like those as the screams turn into loud sobs. And then eventually stopped. The sweet, sweet smell of breakfast being served was all I was left with.

After plating everything I wandered back on up to my bathroom, passing by Laplace handling Solo's laundry. He had actually also taken the time to separate the rest of our (admittedly small) pile of clothes by their colors and requirements. I know where I'm going to ditch him today.

As I made the turn into my room into the bath room I saw quite a pathetic sight; Solo utterly miserable, hunched over and looking up with the same look any poor depressed dog getting a bath gets, his hair miserably flopped over desperately trying to reach forth and return to the skies, but my mom dashed those hopes by dunking more water on it.

He might be crying but I can't really tell. I'm also very glad my mom attempted to make it more fun for him by adding bubble bath, because I am not ready to see more of him then this. His emotional break downs are interesting, his body is not. Well it is but that is not acceptable.

"Yo ma, I made breakfast, Solo's clothes'll be dry soon, and OmegaXis."

Said alien stopped balancing Solo's old purple sword in his nose and tried to hide it behind his back, "Ye?"

"Stop that. Need I remind you of the Butcher's blade…hmmmm?" I squinted needles at him. He recoiled in fear. Perfect.

Leaving them all I briefly prepared a back pack for Solo with the basics. You know pens, pencils, eraser, notepad, leap frog, deodorant, mace, emergency disaster kit, window destroyer, money, a contact list, a cell phone, emergency disaster kit (for your lady friends), and a matter wave getaway vehicle. It was my old messenger bag and it certainly looked old, so maybe he'll like it enough to actually use it.

Laplace returned with his clothing, and sniffed the bag. I left to give Solo some amount of privacy (at least from me). And sat down ready to eat.

Nary had a minute gone by before mom happily skipped down the stairs with Solo depressedly shuffling after, with Laplace attempting a bizarre skip without legs in step with ma (carrying Solo's new bag), and OmegaXis, who was backwardly floating down the steps with the sword on his nose. Till he turned and made a poor attempt to hid it with an embarrassed worried smile.

Then we ate in relative silence, mom caught me up with the latest episode of 'Pieces Wedding's and Counseling' (Em television is hella entertaining) and Solo was slowly cheering up after tasting the pancakes of apologies. His Em being sitting right by, sewing something to the old bag.

When 7:30 hit, we grabbed our stuff and went to school, maybe after a minor fight with Solo over Laplace's attendance but I managed to convince him to leave the other behind (especially with his new spiffy Mu Crested bag replacing him).

"The halls are far more empty then they were yesterday…" he quietly observed. Frankly it was creepy and I was glad it was Friday.

Silent pitter patters of our feet were our only company, Jack passed by us in an aggressive huff, and Pat didn't seem to be here quite yet. That's when I heard my followers steps stopped, and a round of giggles break out.

A group of gossiping girls seemed to have recovered enough to return, though lacking in there usual numbers they still when at it with their usual gusto. Solo was watching them, not with any real emotion on his face.

"Uh… I didn't take you for a…admirer Solo. Something wrong?"

He stared blankly for a few seconds before shaking his head, "I was hoping I'd see them do it again."

When we entered the class it was already in an uproar; the usually VS match between president loudmouth snakey women and Violent temperamental border line explosive crow boy.

Hmmm let's see…Flushed red? Check. Eyes dilated? Yep. Trembling yet fiercely ridged? Correctamundo. Heavy breathing? Intently. Hands out attempting not to strangle or strike? Ye. Every other sane being in class a mile away and behind a shield? Uh-huh. Deaf as well? Well I can barely hear my self-think so most likely.

Yeah if I hadn't stepped between them when I did Jack would have easily broken Luna's ribs.

He certainly broke mine…I sorta curled into a ball on the floor.

"Geo!" she squeaked, then went straight back to yelling, "What's your problem you little monster?! How could you do that to Geo!"

His voice ragged from distress, " ** _FUCK OFF!_** YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" he dropped to his knees to check my wound now muttering under his breathe in a hurried panicked way, "imsosorryimsosorryimsorry…!"

Thank goodness that nurse walked in with his tell-tale clops, "Hello~! I'm here to check up on- oh my stars and garters!" clopping over to my side, "Well I say I got here at the perfect time!" and he quickly checked my vitals. Whistling his echoy whistle, "Oh dear…you'll have to come with me Geo my friend! Looks like you got nailed pretty hard!"

Though he was also not blind to Jacks pain as he was obviously on two different ends of an explosive freak out, the nurse gave him a strong firm hug, "Now now, you are not in trouble! I have been to this rodeo too many times!" pulling back and looking Jack in the eye, "Sit in the back, try and chill out. I see Mr. Patty pat is back! He's a calming guy! Have a lollipop!" he gave Jack his favorite one patting him softly on the head, and Jack was quickly sliding away from the angry part of the explosion to just the sad part of the freak out.

Getting up he very carefully picked me up, cradling me in a way to not hurt my ribs. He did give a small wag of his finger to Luna, "Quit aggravating his condition! You should know better!"

Before we left I gave a quick sweeping glace over the room; most were very surprised and Solo seemed the most surprised of-

Oh gosh I'm leaving Solo alone with a time bomb, an evil tumor, and the Prez.

We are doomed.

* * *

The nurse is a goofy guy but does an excellent quick job. I was patch up for my ribs and then was allowed to chill out in the nurse's room all day.

TV, games, books…especially books about space, and an able bodied busybody of a nurse happy to fetch them as you please. I took advantage of this free time. I kinda deserve this for dealing with Solo and the others. Sure the nurse'd clop on by and poke his noise in (the other edge of being attentive I suppose) but he knows a lot about space. Apparently he'd been there a long time ago.

And just take my word you'd believe him. Didn't matter how weird his stories were you'd believe them.

I thought I'd be alone all day, which I was ok with I had OmegaXis if I got desperate, maybe a few tummy aches and rat poisoned kids, but I was surprised when Jack walked through right before lunch, looking like his ordinary pissed self but this time with his forehead bleeding.

The Nurse looked away from his pot of fresh stew he was going to offer us sick kids, "Jacko my boy! What happen kiddo?" easily cleaning and patching the wound.

"We weren't allowed to take the empty desks…NOOO we were stuck on our regular ones, and my regular one is currently also has two other occupants in it. So were trying to do our work, and I just lean back on his shoulder, not a lot just a bit, but NOOOOOO he's gotta _push me off and into the other desk!_ " he sighed, "I'm not that mad though, it was like…one of those kneejerk instinct things. Guy's a lost cause."

Nurse nodded and got him to the bed next to mine, giving us both a big bowl of almost-as-good-as-my-mom's-stew stew and Jack a big shot of a sleep aide and painkiller.

"I knew that desk would be trouble…" muttered Jack as he stirred his food around. He was so unusually listless…I can't decide if this is better than nonstop anger. At least anger you could understand what he was feeling. We tried to chat but soon Jack was drowsy and eventually curled up and went to sleep.

"…Pardon me Mr. Nurse but why'd you knock him out?" I leaned over only enough to tuck him in a bit.

"Seemed like he had a rough night, I've dealt with his anger before and it takes a few arguments to get that bad. Never just one no matter how bad it gets." He twitched his rather astute nose, "He also smells like he's been sleeping in a tree and was near a fire and moth balls. Does he live in a cabin or does he live in the woods?"

"He…actually I have no idea where he lives now. Last I checked he was living with his sister…you don't think he run away do you?"

He could only shrug, "I knows what I nose, but I'm just making sure…"

Our sad pondering over Jack's unknown living conditions however were swiftly dashed when my dear old Murin friend returned on the scene, grumbling swears in some dead language as a teacher brought him in, "You're a nurse you probably understand these things better; explain to him why he can't go in the girls rest room."

Solo snapped, "I needed to go! That one was the closest restroom! I did nothing to anybody! Why do you even need bathrooms so unnecessarily separated?!" it was also when Solo noticed the nurse and froze in abstract horror.

Laughing his guts out Nurse patted him on the head, "Oh don't you worry! You're not going to get in trouble, not only is it a cultural difference but because of bad people things had to be made more complicated. Unfortunately as much as I'd like to keep saving you I'm only allowed to save you this once as per some stupid anti-cultural understandings rule."

He remained frozen in concrete horror.

Nurse laughed and spoke something in Murian. Poor boy practically died as he heard it, sweated like he's touched the sun, and vanished to hide behind my bed. Shivering the entire time, He quietly shook my sleeve, "Geo….Why is the nurse a giant _seahorse_?!"

Given that Mr. Dragoon is a 7'11'' pink electric robot knight seahorse older than even the Mu (and referenced as such by the Mu) by many thousands of years I am also inwardly terrified by his mere existence. But then he gave us all lollipops and all is well in the world, "Oh that's just Depth. He's a cool guy."

* * *

Eventually Jack had woken up and behaving better than he had all morning it was like a mini party with the four/five of us. He had also demanded that today he visit and well, I'm not going to deny him that. My ribs had mostly healed up (at least enough to keep me from agonizing pain) and Solo is terrified of Depth; but they do both enjoy telling each other horrible puns in languages people probably don't even know exist anymore.

But home was too tempting and we said our good byes at the end of the day.

Though I feel pretty sucky that I couldn't talk to Pat. Like usual…sigh…

* * *

(AN: This chapter bro... ;=;'' Eh but the next one refilled me with hope so no worries.)


	10. Chp10- The Forbidden Art of the Hug

Chapter 10 – The Forbidden ritual of the Hug

* * *

We entered the home to the sounds of loud vacuuming, "Geo! I prepared the guest room a bit for Solo! I could only dehaunt it to 68% but Solo shouldn't mind!" and my Mom coming out of the room covered in a light layer of white powder, "I mean it's not that-OHHHHHH whose dis little fella?" suddenly rushing right up to Jack.

I don't think Jack's been in many ordinary houses because not only was he looking about in unobscured curiosity but my mom actually got the drop on him from it! She got him in a cuddle and wouldn't stop cooing, "AWWW aren't you such a sweetie?! You're such a cutie! You're such a widdle cutie patooie~" All the while giving him little eskimo kisses and being insufferable.

As she was embarrassing the hell out of him and myself Solo just looked on like usual, "Hm. I did not think our cultures shared anything. Laplace loves to do that. I am correct in assuming that it is a sign of affection for someone they have not seen in a long while?"

"Yeah, but my mom's never met Jack."

"AWWWWW!" she squealed, "You're name is _Jack_? Even your name is the _cutest thing EVER!"_

"…That is so uncomfortable. Why is your mother doing that?"

I could only shrug and wander over to the guest room, "Come here Solo; this is where you'll be sleeping from now on." He made a move to open his mouth and complain, "Don't; let me put it this way. You sleep in this room, on its bed, and you can take less baths ok?" That certainly shut him up.

The guest room never gets much use. Except around Halloween time where we like to turn the whole house into a haunted house. Being that we only use it for that we tend to just leave it hunted all year long. I think mom got all the stuff out that makes living in here a challenge…

Bath room's clear…drawers are empty…closet….Uh…occupied, light switch number two…still bad. Oh dear…

Eh. Solo's a big boy he can handle this.

By the time we got Solo's bag into the room and stepped out my mom was busy making cookies with Jack still sorta planted in place where he got assaulted with mom love. Approaching him I noticed he was slightly shaking, "Eh…you ok bro?" he sputtered something about glow in the dark powder... I think he was a bit…overstimulated?

Tossing him over his shoulder Solo and I went back to my room; Jack seemed to recover, as I don't think he likes being picked up. Ever. He kinda bit Solo's shoulder.

I don't think he cared, "Geo! Today I would like you to teach me this one ritual I witnessed today!" Jack let go and did not appear to like the taste.

Oh dear. What did he see...?

Jack crashed on my bed and happily lounged on it, French girl style "Oh? Whatcha see that catch your eyes Doom and Gloom? Those ladies you saw perhaps….?"

Solo sat cross-legged on the floor, bouncing a bit in excitement, "They were performing a ritual I have witnessed your mother do on occasion!" oh how that got my nerves on end, but he said he was going to try the whole friendship angle…I guess I should have expected this, "They do it with their arms; like strangling but with their arms! I think they called it a hung; which is silly because that requires a rope."

Oh. Ok that's not too bad. I genuinely thought it was going to be gossip or giggling, and I am not ready to teach someone how to giggle.

"Alrighty…so uh…first off it's called a 'Hug' and traditionally basically you just…bring your arms around the person and squeeze a bit. Very simple, so ah…give it a try?"

Filled with Determination Solo approached me and –GAK!

C-CAN'T BREATHE! NECK OWOW!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SOLO! Homeboy! That's a _chokehold_ not a hug! Hahaa!"

He released his grip and I gasped for air, Solo actually looking mildly guilty for his mistake. Jack the little rotten toad was still laughing that meanie. Those he finally stopped and said, "Ok hombre. Lemme tell ya how to do it; first step is making sure you're in front of the person….and like give Geo the chance to recuperate."

I did so and we looked eye to eye, "Now bring your hands to his shoulders." Solo in his usual and probably accidentally excessively aggressive fashion grabbed my shoulders and held tight, "Now bring them further back till your hands meet or cross." He tentatively did so. It was a little awkward from how close we were and the contact. "This here is the minimum requirements of giving a hug. And because you fail to realize these sorts of things note that you are the one giving a hug right now. Not Geo. Also lift one leg up and bring Geo closer for extra friend points!"

"Don't do that," He dropped his leg. My turn for a bit, "Also when you do a hug like this around the neck it's usually very brief for moments were you just need to get a quick hug in. A proper to person hug on the other hand requires both people and the hands to be a bit lower, about rib level but-"

Before I could tell him not to he had already grabbed my ribs and I was dropped to the floor in pain. More laughter from the wee time bomb. Carefully I was brought back up and I wheezed, "Ok…last chance. I can't handle much more…"

"I apologize greatly for I had forgotten your condition…" Very slowly he avoided my ribs, brought his arms around, and I brought mine around and…

He finally got it and I breathed a sigh of relief; no hurt ribs, no choking, just a hug. Unfortunately I'm used to dropping my head into people chests when I get a full two armed hug and there taller then me, and Solo felt he needed to do the same (even though he's taller…) and basically he managed to bash his head right into my hair spikes.

My hair spikes are sharp.

You could hear the howling laughter for miles.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR TURN!" I went over to the bed and kicked him out, "If you're going to be so mean you go and teach him." And I curled in.

Jack snorted and then stood, "Ok Big Boy lay it on me."

Said boy shifted a bit, wiping the blood out of his face, "Ah…Geo? Do you have to ask for permission to do the hug ritual? Or at the very least announce that I am doing it?"

"Uh…not really. You can if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"I see. Fine then Jack I am initiating the hug ritual."

But there was a problem, Jack was far smaller than I was and Solo had no idea where to put his hands. After watching his struggling Jack just stepped up, face planted in the others gut and wrapped his hands around him much like any little kid would do.

That just made it worse and in a panic felt the need to double over and practically smother the poor kid, whose startled muffled cries of confusion and anger went unheard. In fact I laughed at him.

Finally pushing Solo off of him he shot me a glare, "HA HA very funny. Try again Solo and like…don't do whatever that was."

Solo tried again, but this time he committed a great social foux pas and put his hands directly under Jacks arms and _picked him up_. Face planting the kid into his chest. Poor Jack was so utterly steamed that anyone would do something so stupid dangled unmoving for the first few seconds, feet an easy three feet off the ground.

Then he kicked Solo extremely hard right where it hurts the most.

Strangely this just prompted Solo to drop him right on his rear, Jack frothing at the mouth in anger and ready to get in a snappy fit.

"PRO TIP: You said you've seen my mom do this? Try to do what she does." Oh lord I have opened the flood gates of BAD IMAGES NO.

But Solo actually managed to hug Jack fairly responsively. He tried it a few more times to, "Make sure I have successfully mastered the art of the Ritual!" and aside from one where he dropped lower to Jacks level (it earned him a slap) he did fine.

Finally tired of playing this game Jack snapped and plopped down back on the bed next to me. Solo taking his traditional spot cross legged in front of us. Mom moonwalked in with cookies and milk (the joy radiating off Jack was practically palpable) and we just chilled out and had conversation.

"Just to be sure, when is there an appropriate time for the hug ritual?" Solo said whist eating a cookie, I don't think he's ever seen them and…he just thinks they're alright.

"Usually for greeting and good byes, sometimes...they don't really need a real reason..." uh oh.

"Smooth move Geo, you're just great at this aren't you?" scoffed Jack as he scarfed cookies, "Hay Solo sense were both tired you only get one more hug! That's it!"

Nodding viciously he seemed to try and pick who, before walking up to me, "Ok, it is getting late. I will give you the 'goodnight hug' correct?"

"Uh…yeah…? Sure."

Solo nodded and once again gave me a hug. Gosh today is the weirdest thing ever. Who the hell ever thought within a million years that SOLO WOULD BE GIVING A HUG _WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO_ _ **SOMEBODYHELPME**_ _._

"Solo…uh….how long are you going to…" it's… it's getting weird.

"…is there a time limit?" You poor fool.

"Well kinda. It's unspoken and it depends on how much of a friend you are with the other person. Oh I should also warn you that you never do hugs with people you've only met for the first time."

He looked concerned, "But what kind of ritual do you do for people in those circumstances?"

"Pats on the back….?"

It was getting late. My mom came back in, "Solyo~ Time for bed! Come down to your room. Will you other two boy's be fine?"

Jack gave her an uncharacteristically confident and…cute smile, "We'll be fine! Thanks again for letting me stay over Miss. Stelar!"

"Oh please! Call me Hope~" and she went over for a hug, Jack returning with probably only a 4th of the gusto he'd want to give. But then she paused, "Are you taking medicine Jack?"

He turned beat red in embarrassment, "Y-yeah?" he probably knows exactly what's coming and…

"I can tell you're not regularly bathing. You can always snag some of Geo's old clothing and use our shower whenever you feel like!"

Jack blinked, expecting something far worse and insulting but, "…Geo why does your mom rock?"

I tossed him some old clothes, "Dunno, she's just best mom."

She giggled a bit, fussed a bit about my room (I think she's trying to find an extra spot for an extra bed given all my guests lately), just shooting the general breeze as Jack took a quick shower.

When he got out mom Lead the Murian out of the room, who patted Jacks shoulder and gave him condolences (I don't think Jack understood and he just moonwaltzed away).

Initially I had expected Jack to just…pick a spot on the floor. So I went to the bathroom, took my own shower, got changed, and expected my bed to be empty.

It was not.

"Ahem. This is my bed."

He rolled over to give me that cheeky little grin, "And I am the guest. Who should totally be getting the bed!"

"…skootch over." at least he did so with only a few chuckles.

Silence fell over the room. Until Jack slowly whispered, "We never taught him how to do a guy's hug…"

"Screw it any one who can't handle a hug is a wuss anyway…"

Jack chortled a bit and fell straight back to sleep.

…

He certainly makes the best heater in the world, I wonder if his blood is actually pure lava…

… You know those nights were you still can't sleep because _something else_ just _has_ to happen before you do?

Well this one was the sound of attempting to climb the stairs followed by slowly approaching sounds of a motor. Then the door open an in perfect marching like step there was then a, "There you are!"

When I open my eye I realized it was the Roomba and Solo.

"Sorry Geo! She was too excited to try out her new skills for I have thought Judith the art of knife wielding!"

"Why did you tape a knife to the Roomba."

The heater chuckled some more. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

(AN: I had a lotta fun writing this chapter. i don't think i remember anyone ever teaching me or anyone else how to hug so it was a fun exercise to write!)


	11. Chp11- Pat is a Sad Sack

(AN: While your enthusiasm is much appreciated Plasma, it frightens me how similar they all are. Next time you should totally add an extra unnecessary letter somewhere!

Ok all kidding aside; I am looking for one of them beta readers or at least someone who can tell me how the system works [I am -3 tech savvy] and felt I should share this, now let me shut up and let you enjoy this accidentally ran away from me chapter!)

 **WARNING FOR SELF HARM. Actually this brings up a point; everything i wrote in this chapter i have seen in E 10 rated works but if you feel it is to intense for a K+ rating i am more then happy to change it.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Pat is a Sad Sack

* * *

That poor child missed out of talking to his dearest friend yet again. Oh how it adds to his frustration!

Now he himself does not show it out side of a mere huff and…internal signs of disappointment. His other side who popped out once fooled me into thinking that he was a lot more of a behind your back angry person, but I caught on quick to his being!

A huge surge of brain activity, complete hormonal shifts, usually ruins something he was trying so hard to do finish or get…

Quite a fascinating bunch!

After several scans my favorite immediate suspicion was dashed; the one known as Rey is not a parasitic twin. A shame! I was so excited to say I knew one! Two? Heehee! But a dissociative is just as neat! Though Rey, even with the separate name, does not like to be considered separate.

To deny one's own existence! Most consider themselves more than humans when they do this! But he just wants to be one! Truly marvelous!

Though it's quite sad they do not mesh well. Pat was worried when the Teeny Tiny child was hurt, and worried much and was very uncomfortable taking the seat of the Large Ancient one.

But Rey did not care. He was snide and obviously took great pleasure from taking his spot, putting his feet up, and…taunting Poor Pat about his concerns!

Riveting!

When school ended he got on the bus, he's very cheerful when Geo is there but now when he's left alone with Rey…

…

I'm a happy being. I'm an optimistic being. I'm a very friendly sort. I'd love to do nothing now then to brother up with him and save him but…no it's too early yet. I simply can't.

But he's not well.

Stress is quiet visible in the mind. And that's….that's too much. Too much for him. I've been watching and this…

This is wrong.

It's very late; it's always very late when he gets here. He always takes the time to breathe in deeply, enjoy the flowers, the sights, the people; he enjoys the dream of this island before facing its nightmare. But not today….today he marched in without a second look.

I was made for the most extreme vacuums of space to the very innermost areas of the earth's core. I can live anywhere I want. But I'm fairly sure it's beyond unhealthy for humans to live in the junkyard. The machines that search do not cover this deep into it, and no matter how good the recycling and the scanners and searchers are there are still many a dangerous thing hiding between its piles.

A Noisium once told me that this is the curse of progress. For the clean air, water, and plants of the island there is the smog, the sewage, and the mold of the junk yard. For there to be happy well to do people on the islands there must be the poor and unhappy living within its shadows…

The people who live here?

Oh it's just him.

One rainy night he found and crawled into a mostly buried shed. After many a night to prove that is was fairly stable and rain free he sorta made it into his house. Finding an old solar battery and a few appliances, bits of beat up but still whole usable furniture, even giving the inside a good paint one time.

You might think it foolish to attempt to have any sort of permanence residence in a yard constantly being burned away…

…But there still dealing with trash made 200 years before this trash, made 200 years before trash being brought in today!

Well this is a weird record of process.

His face was blank, with only the farthest corners of his mouth and eyes betraying his struggle, There arguing I think…And Pat's at his limit.

I'm a happy being. A happy optimistic one. But I'm a brother to a brother and I know when to get serious.

It was good timing on my part to send the distress signal to Geo, for the child had rushed for a knife and had gotten within an inch of his wrist before Rey held him back.

Now this was rare; both personality's active and fighting at once. The signals in the body's motor controls were scrambled and fighting against one another. The knife was jerked back and forth like he was having a seizure. Words flowed out of his mouth but in a jumble of madness.

" _WHAT ARE Y_ -Please let me!- _ARE YOU OUT_ -Pleas just let me- _NO!_ –I have to!

The knife finally managed a deep incision, "All I wanted was one! Just one! One silly tiny little friend in the whole wide world I could call my own! Why can't you let me have that?! I don't need more then that!"

 _"_ _YOU DON'T NEED ANY ONE BUT ME!"_ Rey billowed, then tried to drop into his 'convincing' tone of voice, " _I'm your friend! I protect you…"_

But Pat is tired of those empty words and he manages a large swipe over his stomach, "I'm tired of you! Tired of this! There's nothing out there for me…you never let me even try to have a brother band…"

" _You. Don't. Need. It_ …" he hissed.

The knife was soon tossed away, but that didn't mean much when one can merely slam his head righting to the walls and furniture. Grabbing plates too and smashing them digging more shards into his hands, "Mama didn't need me…The world doesn't need me ether…"

Rey finally started showing his more brawlery side and made lurches for the bed, "Living is the only thing to have! It's the only thing ever given to you!"

He made a mistake though; he must have wondered why he got there easily. When his hand had found the knife again all he could do was curse, " _Damn it Pat! Does that garbage really mean that much to you?!"_

He made an attempt for his face.

Guess so.

I hope Geo gets here soon…

* * *

I woke up early that morning. Something felt off.

Getting up, I started getting dressed and poked Jack, "Yo Jack, tell everyone I gotta go do something real quick."

His medication now out of his system his eye slowly opened and looked as though he was going to suddenly jump up and gouge out my entrails. But he soon nodded off again with a snappy, "Shut up nimrod alright get outta here…"

My fear was only heightened when I suddenly got a distress message, from who? No idea but it was from Pat's coordinates and all the message said was 'help'

Screw getting properly dressed, I waved changed the yuletide hell out of there and careened across the sky as fast as possible. Practically swoocing right on through the walls to get to P…

P-pat…

The room is…destroyed…and curled in the corner…

I dropped out and immediately shook him, whispering, "Pat...! Pat!"

His eye slowly opened but I don't think he registered me here he's….

He's all cut up…The room just smells of…

Grabbing the first aid kit I put the entirety of my mom's drilling of medical knowledge to use.

"Why Pat? Why…?" cradling him and carefully edging him closer to the bed. I didn't lift him but I did pull down the blanket to set him on it, "if…if you needed someone to talk to…I'm always there for you."

Pat coughed, or maybe just gagged, "I'm…I'm…w…weea….k." shivering from both the chill and his massive blood loss.

"Did Rey…?" at that he started gagging even more, curling even harder into the fetal position…I could only apologize and keep quietly rubbing his back.

Well enough of this.

Very carefully I sat him on my lap, like a child I pulled up his wrist with hunter and brought out mine. I flipped them both on and they were at the menus.

"You…Geo are you…?"

I quietly patted his head, and clicked a button on my screen. I waited for him to do the same.

It took him a bit to shakily bring his trembling hand to the screen. He didn't press it though.

"Take your time. I won't rush you."

That seemed to give him the confidence he needed to finally do it. We're both now on the brother band menu and he's actively shivering. Breathing heavily and squeaking a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I set my hunter to detect a fellow Hunter looking for a band.

Pat couldn't handle it, trembling very bad at this point, fingers pressing against the screen but not registering from how shaking and little his attempts were.

Eventually he actually started hyperventilating and trying to slam his hand into it. I had to stop him, grabbing it, and then slowly bringing the hand to the screen. He finally managed to press it.

When they finally linked, he about screamed in joy and was being a little to delirious to even hit the button with his hands; he kinda head-butted it. Silly.

One last confirmation from me and that was it.

We were Brothers.

And I didn't think someone could sqee that loud. Let alone quiet old Pat! When he was done he broke into a horrible fit of laughter. It was stretching all his wounds, reopening several of them, but I couldn't stop him…you know until it was ruining his clothes and he was sorta you know. Dying.

"Feeling better?"

"Eheheh…" his eyes were wide, "I'm….I'm so _happy…_ " he was holding still now, "Though I have a question…"

I let him rest back on the blanket, "Ok, what is it?"

"How did you know to _whydontyouhaveashirt_ come and save me?"

Oh. I uh…hadn't noticed…oh…er….was that Rey? Pat didn't seem to notice him.

"Got a distress call for you…got so scared I just rushed on over. And that's not all."

I brought up my phone and called Jack, "Yo bro?"

"Yeeeee?" sounds like the medicine kicked in.

"I gotta mission for you; go steal a Pat Sprig's adoption papers from the Dream island orphanage. Give them to mom. She'll know what to do."

At his confirmation Pats eyes started to water, "G-Geo…" if he went so tired he'd prolly celebrate some more but he was quickly blacking out; he whispered thanks and fell asleep.

Welp. Time to get packing.

His bag was too small, but it didn't take long to find a suitcase outside. I shoved in his spare clothes, some of his sewing kit, his beat up calicovision, some other bits and pieces he vaguely seemed to have told me about in the past and would probably want to keep.

It was not hard to get his stuff, though it took a bit of creativity to pick him up and not have him be in pain. Wave changing I zoomed on back home.

I don't know what mom will think, but this time it's a permanent guest.

* * *

Well her eternal gratitude was not exactly a thing I was expecting.

Like always when I bring the critically injured into the house she double checks my bandages, shows them the love, then I told her about his staying (the paper work already done somehow) and the joy o meter was out of control.

"AWWWW GEO YOU'RE MY FAVERTE CHILD BECAUSE YOU BRING ME MORE CHILDREN! IM MAKING UP FOR ALL THE CHILDREN KLEVIN WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE WHAT A CUTE LITTLE BABY HIS ALL MINE! MINE MWHAHAHAHAHAH!" holding him and swinging around like crazy.

I don't think Pat was ready for pure love to be forcefully injected right into his blood stream and remained out like a dead light. Especially sense Rey didn't even pop out.

As I eventually pried him out of her fingers (he is literally soaking in her tears of joy) I could tell Solo was pissed about something, but was waiting. His fingers where bandaged. Jack was smiling little a little monster and was…

…Holding the evil teddy bear bot that creeps up on you in the doom room.

That can't be good.

Plopping him down into the bed Solo charged forth and shoved his bloodied fingers in my face, " **LOOK AT WHAT THAT DEMONIC MECHAINCAL ABOMINATION IN THAT CONFOUNDIT CLOSET DID TO ME!"**

Jack running around in circles around him holding up the teddy bear was squealing, " _THIS IS CUTE THIS IS CUTE CAN I KEEP HIM? PLEASE PRITTY PLEASE?!"_

Quadruple flipping in and hugging the other two to death mom shouted, "ARE YOU ALL GOING TO STAY TOO?! PLEASE STAY! WE GOT BEDS AND FURNATURE AND CLOTHES AND LOVE STAYSTAYSTAY!"

OmegaXis finally shouted, " ** _YOU ALL ARE TOO LOUD! From here on ya'll are banned from this room for the next three hours!"_** Laplace brought up a finger, "…except for you." He then boogied down for a bit as the rest left.

Welp, I put Pat's clothes away, put his bag on the hook, and basically moved him in in 8 easy steps.

Enough steps however, that when I turned a set of brown eye were staring at me a bit confused. But not Pat's usually just pure confusion, an aggressive bothered confusion, "Man…" and not Pat's usual pure soft voice, but Rey's snarky mean edged voice, "This is sooo gay…sleeping in your bed."

"You're the only one thinking it. I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Shut up," it's his voice but it was definitely lacking his usual venom, and confidence, and eye contact, his head dropped down, "but whatever…I…I kinda….owe you…."

"Owe me…?" for what?

"….you protected Pat…from something….I never could. And I … I owe you…something…positive or some such s*** look I don't know but like in a sense I'm happy he's safe and here and loved and all that other happy go lucky s***. I'm not but Pat's more important and just….gosh I hate talking to you smiley little freaks."

"I haven't smiled sense this conversation started and Solo has never smiled once in his entire life (Probably)."

"Shut up!" tossing the pillow at me.

Which was maybe a bad move as we heard the stomping footsteps and….

"MY NEW BABys' awake~ how's my sweet huggable baby doing~?"

Rey looked to me with pure fear in his eyes as the assault of love continued its second act. Only this time he would be awake to face its horrors. I smiled and moonwalked out of the room as Rey was subjected to this strange foreign activity called 'mom is momming you to death.'

Pat's going to be overjoyed though…

Now to go deal with some rouge robots.

Er….Robots assaulting Rouge?

* * *

I never thought this would happen in my life.

It's so wonderful _Ugh this is misery._ Oh hush it's wonderful.

Geo's mom (m-my mom? _Eeek no!_ S-she's my mama now…! _NOT MAMA._ ) was so nice. She patched my wounds. She gave me all the hugs _and hurt your wounds in the process_ and let me live in her house.

No more junkyard!

 _Yeah but now you have no flowers, what a shame, we should move back._

You don't pay much attention do you? Hope's got a garden up front!

 _Who's Hope?_

Not you. You're Hopeless.

 _Well anyways, anit you going to miss that even bigger field of flowers? And the nice people and the playground…_

I don't know why you're complaining you hate all of that. Besides it's only a bus trip away.

 _Yeah well…I hate these people more! Look at how…cutesy and peacefully they are._

I'm sorry but neither of those applies to Jack and Solo. Have you seen the little hell raiser? You and him will be great buddies. And maybe when Solo understands being a friend you two could-

 _To hell with that!_

And Solo's actually got you beat on the dimness level.

 _Well yeah he wears black of course he's going to be darker._

Mmhmm.

 _What's that flicking?! Stop FLICKING!_

Oh that's-

That was unfortunately my sign I haven't been paying attention, Geo's fingers snapping right in my face as we ate dinner, "Pat? You ok in there?"

"You sorta sat frozen for a bit just starring with half of that celery stick just pokin' out." Jack said whist leaning terribly far back on his chair, "Figured when it dropped you were seriously not ok. You've been like that fer the past 15 minutes bro."

Sighing I looked back to my tomato soup. Hop-er moma thought I need something light. I can't really eat it.

 _Gimmie gimme I got this!_

You just wanna make a mess.

 _No I don't! I love tomoto soup!_

Oh yeah? What's a tomato.

 _Uh….red. And…fruit like. And ah…leafy?_

Yeah no.

When I paid attention this time I found myself being picked up and carried by Solo, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"I imagen it is your mental stress causing you these laps of attention. Fear not you get a bed. You are not like Jack though when it comes to sleeping are you?"

"Huh?"

"He can't sleep on his own. Apparently his sister has instilled into him a bad habit. In one way I shouldn't enable him but it is a fairly harmless quirk and friends are not to 'berate friends for wanting to be closer to one another.' Why does this have so many rules?"

"Uh…er…I couldn't really tell you."

Placing me gently into the bed, he bowed and said his goodnights, "I learnt bows are a good way to do hugs for the currently unhuggable!" and given when he walked past Geo rubbing his head it was probably a painful lesion.

Eventually Geo stepped up and set up a sleeping bag by the bed, reaching up to lightly pat my arm, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure dad's going to be happy and you'll finally have something stable for a home life."

I nodded, "Geo…I owe you my life."

"Rey owes me a thing!"

 _Do not!_

I giggled, "Well…goodnight….bro."

"….Hella yeah my broest bro."

"Hay hay!" laughed OmegaXis, "Quit aiming for the low bro humor guys!"

And then Gemini ruined all of it, "I will kill all of you. ….Bros."

"Ah….er…night Geo."

"Goodnight Pat."


	12. Chp12- Shop Till Ya Drop

(AN:Oh plasma57 how you taunt me so! XD i love you guys you guys are great!)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Shop Till ya Drop

* * *

I woke this morning to some very light shaking and a soft whisper "Good morning sweetie…time to get up…" I wished they'd go to hell and let me sleep.

My eye snapped open to see Hope kneeling by me, "G-good morning H-Hope…" I say slowly climbing out of bed, careful not to step on the still sleeping Geo. _Missed opportunity bro!_

"You can just call me mom now!" she jumped up and laughed, "I'm here to clean your wounds and give you a bath."

"T-thank you…m-mom. Uh…thank you for the help but ahh…I don't need help bathing." Oh gosh. I must smell awful I didn't get a chance to stand near the equipment to not smell so bad…She just laughed and carefully picked me up. That was when I realized I was still in way too much pain, from just a little shift too… "Oww….sorry…m-mom. I probably do need help…."

Snickering, she already had some water in the tub and soap and all that stuff ready. I'm super nervous this is…sorta highly embarrassing. I…I mean she's my mom now so…I-I mean…

 _GROSS! That ugly rag needs to get her filthy hands off us!_

DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!

"Pat? Are you ok?" she's worried. _Thank goodness the mysterious lady_ _ **parent**_ _of our_ _ **mortal enemy**_ _is worried about us._

"I'm sorry! I'm just… worried how…. _you'll feel about my tattoos_." Thanks for the save. _Don't count on me to continue that._

"Tattoos?" her eyes lit up, "Ooohhh, show me show me!" this was also when she started messing with my band aids. This involved taking off my jacket. Immediately she gasped, "WHOA BRO!"

"I'm Sorry!" ducking to hide.

"These are _hella rad!_ " she ran a finger over some of them, "How many do you have?"

 _Lemme take over, "Well let me show you_!" removing the rest of my clothes, could you maybe be a bit more carful?! You're aggravating our wounds!

I should probably tell you that outside of my fingers, neck and face, Rey has amassed….a sizeable collection of...art. _Aren't they neat?! I've literally almost ran out of skin, when will you let me get some around the neck?_ Never. _You can always where a scarf or be a Solo and wear a turtle neck!_ Answers still no.

When did I get in the tub…? Oh well I think Hope realizes I'm….I guess a space case. _Moron._

Humming a bit as she started, she quietly said, "Patrick Sprigs…you must be Duffy's kid aren't you?" wryly, "Was his kid…"

"I…I wouldn't know. I…I never met my parents."

"Then how did you get your name? Ol' head masta' Brecha' at the orphanage take a wild guess? The good old names in the hat?"

 _Never mind I like this chick! "Pfft! If only_ …" Oh no… we have to tell her the truth…"If only…"

Hope just giggled some more and continued. _As we started a fight, you IDJIT! You can't tell her anything!_ Why not? She's _-NOT MOM. How can you be so stupid and naïve!_ How can you not know what bus to take to get home _-I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN!_ ONLY IF YOU'D STOP BEING AN ARSE! _***** I SAY WHAT I PLEASE YOU STUPID-_

"…you guys shouldn't fight."

WHAT "Hm?!"

"I know there's another one in there." She…she suddenly changed. Way more serious and intense, "You're not alone in this world. You might as well argue out loud until you've mastered the art of internal conflict."

U-um… "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" suddenly back to cheery, "You're Definitely Darby's kid! I didn't know mental disorders were hereditary!" she snickered, "So who's my other baby hiding in there? Come on out I don't Bite~"

 _Humph. "The name's Rey. I am in no way in sam hill your kid."_

"You're the one that got the tattoos aren't you?"

" _Hella_!" Rey then proceeded to boast about them for a solid five minutes giving Hope basically enough time to finish. _Wait what?_ Yeah.

Not helped by Hope's comments, "Yeesh, they're super cool but like some of those had to be super painful! I wasn't able to handle getting one on my ankle let alone there!"

He got so embarrassed he slunked back in.

Looks like she already figured out the difference between us, giggling "You back Pat?"

"Y-yeah." She stepped back and offered a towel, I quickly took it, wrapped it, and got out of the tub.

"Your clothes will be dry in a second, lemme just redress those wounds." Pulling out new bandages. Suddenly getting very contemplative, "You two need to get along better. That's all the professionals will tell you."

 _Recovered,_ " _Why should we? And what doctors_?"

She sighed, "The doctors who specialize in this sort of thing. Back in our day they had three treatments. Get along, suppression and…well…ripping out bits of brain. Now they only have getting along because…that's all you can do. In fact we have your father to thank for the removal of suppression."

"H-Huh? What do you mean? How…how are you even sure it's my dad?" I started twitching a bit.

She barked out a laugh, "Trust me darlin' there aren't too many Natural green hairs in this world you can conceivably track it to! That and his alternate would be the rotten sort to get a gal knocked up and abandon her and her kid." Did Hope change again?

 _But this is interesting,_ "What was he and his alternate like?"

"We called his Darby and Doofus. I don't actually remember what name he had, I might have been drake or duke something but we called him Doofus. Darby was well…a sweetie pie. Not your level of pure honey sweetness but more like a pack of jellybeans. He was a cool bro. Doofus needs no further explanation accept he was a rotten horrible monster on top of being a prick. Like Rey you're a sour patch kid. He was a war head. He tried to get it under control by going to the therapy meeting but…"

"But…?

 _"_ Darby got suppressed by his alternate. No matter what we did we couldn't bring him back _…"_

"O-oh…" _That's not a half bad-_

Hope bopped me on the head with a rolled up newspaper, "No. Bad Rey. No being mean to your brother," A knock at the door, "That should be your clothes. We're going shopping so get your game faces on!"

 _"Wait! Who's your other?"_

She grew back to her deadly seriousness, "You two having been this way your whole lives…you both probably have been thinking about it too much. You don't understand the connections to the heightened mutations in humans….anyway come up with any name you like. I only pop up when I need to, so I'm just 'Hope's serious side' as far as anyone's concerned.

"I still vote 'Despair' for a name!" shouted Geo from the door.

"Young man! I was having a moment with your new brothers! You should really-" and by that point she left tossing in my clothes, and I got dressed as quick as I could. Well this is a brand new experience. _I hate it._ You hate everything. No wait you like Moulin- _AHHHHHHHH!_

And he charged down to breakfast.

Why do I feel like today's going to be a good day?

* * *

My mom does not drive a car. In fact due to past transgressions she can't. Her telling the story about her honeymoon joy riding session was probably the only thing keeping Jack from Bouncing out of the bus in excitement.

Pat was listening surprised, then Ray occasionally popped out positively _enraptured._ But basically just chilled out as usual. It's just the bus right?

Solo as usual defies our expectations; turned out while he can say getting around by ancient doom portals in the sky is a normal thing, he can also say without a hint of irony, confusion, or remote idea that maybe this was weird; he had never ridden on a bus before.

Nor car, nor train, nor any vehicle registered in the Initial Dragoon Report of locomotion circa 1222.

I'm not entirely sure he likes it. He's very jumpy, is glaring at every other being on the bus and could not handle a money machine. In fact he cannot handle money. I'm sure when I give it numbers he'll be ok but for now the mysterious green rectangles confuse him.

And he nearly killed the bus driver, you know Laplace- but I'm getting off topic; I bought his ticket and I'm holding it too. (Not even wallet! What lunacy! How could Vega get away with this crime?!)

We finally arrived at the store and Jack finally did jump out of the bus (via the mysteriously open emergency exit hatch on the roof…) and the rest of us piled out too (much to the relief of everyone else).

Ahhh good ol' FenceMart. Your one stop shop for everything but Fences (something to do about a sister company Fenceland prison thing) our list was an extensive one; food for five mouths and a once in a while dad ( ** _DADDY!_** ), basic personal products for thee, a wallet, clothes, at least some kind of distraction for the lot (I have a feeling my video game and book collection could suffice but nothing like new things am I right?) and no doubt some billion or so other items we didn't think we'd need or want but now that we are here we need and want.

Jack has already ran off to cause mischief.

Me and Pat instantly glanced at each other; someone's gotta go after him but someone's gotta stick with Solo. Pair of lunatics.

"I-I'll go get him." Pat quietly meandered after him.

They'll be fine.

Following aside my mom like a puppy walking into its first dog fight, Solo's glare turn up the dial into 'freeze blood' mode; a technique he has yet only used upon me in our first encounter. I imagine it would work better if all the employees weren't extremely smiley for no reason.

Mom patted him though, unaware of his discomfort, "So Solo, what kinda fruit do you like?"

"E-em…," this is new. Uncomfortable Solo? "I do enjoy lychee berries…or star fruit…Durians are nice but people complain about the smell so I don't expect them to be here…"

"Hmm…'fraid to say I think all of those ones would be sold in cans, if at all." Bringing him a little closer to the fruit, sweeping her arm across, "See anything familiar?"

"…Banana's?"

"Alright! I'll get you a little bit of everything else for you to try! What looks or sounds yummy?"

He looked very concerned, and sorta twitched, "Er…what do you recommend?"

Offhandedly shrugging, "Everything but raw limes and lemons probably."

A store clerk sauntered up, "I'm a happy being so I like apples!" and left. Giggling when the rain on the vegetables started (and force Solo to glare at the rain).

Ok…that was strange.

Solo snapped back, "And…those are…?"

Oh snap. It's dawning on my mom that maybe he doesn't know what the average fruit around here are. And another significant one, considering there are huge signs labeling everything, "Solo Sweetie…"

"Y…yes mother of Geo?" he's sinking into his turtle neck.

"…Can you read?" uh-oh she gots her arm crossed with that look!

"…yes." His eyes are all that's visible. I think he's scared.

Little known fact; moms can smell lies, "English…?" she might be a smidge upset.

He looked to his feet, "No…."

She clapped, "Well the first step is to practice practice practice! Actually it's the alphabet, do you know that?"

"Yes Geo's Mother! I know of the alphabet." He's poking out again, moms also know how to play kids like fiddles.

"Then read me these letters!"

"l…e…m…o…n."

"And this one?"

"l, I, m, e."

As inspiring and wonderful as it is, I tugged her sleeve, "Hay Mom, I'm going to make sure Pat isn't being arrested for something stupid Rey or Jack is doing ok?"

"Ok sweetie! See you soon! And that one?"

"a, p, p, l, e." Solo's looking very proud again.

* * *

This is…surprisingly embarrassing. _I like it._

I was watching Jack ah…'test ride' a bike. Through the clothing aisle. _Can I ride on the spokes? Pleaseeee?_ No. You wanna jump on it mid ride! That'll either knock you both on the ground or just make you look like a complete idiot. _Oh…_ Anyways I'm trying to keep sane by listening to music in the music aisle while trying to keep the micro maniac in view from the corner of my eye… _doing a pretty crummy job of it can't see him._

Where did he- "I didn't know you liked The Who!"

"EEK!" I jumped, _stupid brat had his head resting on our shoulder-_ How did we not notice that?! _AHEM and when we jumped he got bumped hard on his jaw! Ha!_

"S-sorry…I wasn't expecting that." he was still trying to rebalance while standing on the seat of the bike, "Eheeheehee…but I couldn't help it! You were such a sitting duck!"

"Um…heh…i…guess I was…" _Be more assertive! Kick that chump!_

As I watched him…desecrate the order of the albums causing no doubt some poor underpaid worker to cry inside, "Gotta love the classics eh? What other kinds of music you like to listen to? I'm mostly rock all the way."

"B-bit of rock…pop…jazz, blues, I listen to all sorts." You know I might have to take back that line about a worker crying. I've only seen a few and there all giggling at Jack's antics…

Jack twisted around and gave a twisted grin to match, "And the other one?"

"How do you- _I hate all music."_ He gave Jack his glareyst glare, " _Shut up! I hate all your music. You brat I hate all his music."_

"Ray."

" _I can hear that misspelling, what do you want?"_

"You wanna ride on the spokes?"

Oh no, _oh HELL YES!_

00000000

I didn't have to go far to see them causing trouble, namely because they clipped me as I turned a corner.

They toppled over thanks to that but it still hurt. Limply trudging to them, Rey looked very grumpy and Jack could spin a carousel he was so cranky, "Ok you two. Let's go get snacks and stuff. Stop terrorizing the store like some scrubs."

Pat was back in control and followed the order like a lost puppy with an apologetic look to boot. Beautiful. Jack followed behind but a second, though not sorry in the least.

We moseyed on down to the snack zone. I got me my pop tarts and bagels, Pat seem to look very contemplative, guilty, and settled on the cheapest pack of raman a man with no money can afford.

I snagged a pack of these really yummy strawberry gummy snacks he always stared at (and when Luna ate them at school he practically drowned in saliva) and dropped them in his arms. I think I just earned his eternal joy.

Jack how ever looked a bit confused, "Uh…sis wouldn't let me buy this stuff. She always said it was bad for me, and whenever I used to eat them I got extra mad and stuff."

"Aww you couldn't snack?"

"No she'd make me stuff. But like…I'll try anything you recommended."

"Granola bars with chocolate and sprinkles?"

"I'll try anything pat recommends." Not even a beat!

"E-eh?! U-uhm….y-you said you were on a health t-thing right? W-why not c-carrots and ranch…? _Or maybe this fun stuff called anti-freeze! It's really sweet you should try it._ "

"I'm a store clerk being I recommended potatoes crispspspssp!"

We stared at the clerk as they phased through the sewing isle never to return.

"Yeah uh…the Carrot idea is neat."

"Solo might be done reading every last letter and sign by now too! But…you guys realize that when they're done…" I shuttered, "It will be…clothes time."

Jack shivered with me and Pat…looked concerned but unfazed. But he will be. Oh will he be.

* * *

When me and Tia got clothes it sucked.

She'd spend hours idly lookin' at the clothes, and while her face was dead stone cold to the world as usual she was no different than the millions of other broads the world ova'! Look at everythin', try everythin' on, buy half of it all and still only wear the same dress.

I never met my mom. Well I did but I was too li'l to really 'know her.' Like I remember like every last moment of my life but all I did was mostly get cared for by the help. I only saw my mom in li'l bit and never for very long.

And holy **** moms are WAY worse about it! Because there she is; four boys and desperately trying to get us clothes. I know we can't live with our one set but man…

Lemme give you an example.

Take a simple admittedly kinda cool black shirt with an eclipse on it.

Usually it was too big for me, but say perfect for Solo. Then Solo would be like, "How dare you offer me a garment with the symbol of eternal death?!" or some such malarkey.

Then she'd offer a smaller size to Pat, who had four reactions; he wouldn't like it and just shake no, slowly bring out a hand only for that Ray guy to swat it out of her hand and Pat would get sad and cry like a whipped penguin, not react suddenly grin and take it only for Ma to pull it back because she knows Pat isn't getting anythin' so Rey isn't either, or finally just take it and nod.

If he didn't want/get it there was one last thing; Geo. He takes, he doesn't, or he takes what Pat wanted. Don't think I don't see that game Geo.

And then if there was a size small enough for me, t'was me. Usually there wasn't. We have to go into a different section if we wanted my clothes….

And this went on for some _3000_ flippen' articles of clothen'!

OMG it was horrible, and everyone was drained and miserable and we had to keep tellin' solo to not put them on over or try to take of his shirt and ohhhhh hell I'm not ready for the dressin' room.

There was what we had thought a break with the personal products.

I forget how bad Tia was and we are sufferin'.

Except for Ray who's being gross and openin' things and trying them and Pat's freaking out and Solo learnin' bad habits and I'm getting _angry_ -

Oh no I'm getting angry, no no! Bad jack! Calm down!

GOSH DARN IT.

"SOLO FOR THE LAST FRICKIN' _TIME_ _ **STOP USIN' THE COMBS IN THE STORE**_ **."** I…might have screamed. A little. Very quietly.

Everyone's starin' at me.

I…what the word? Felt deflated.

With Ma's only comment of, "Nice pipes." And Solo putting the frig flamin' comb down.

Ok…everyone got their toothpastes, and brushes, and tooth brushes, (Solo looken' confused by the concept and that's just gross), bath and soap and stuff, ("What in the name of Mu is this? This is not soap!" "Solo this is modern soap-" "What kind of nonsensical garbage is this?!" "You know how to make traditional soap?!" " _NO MA_!" " _KUGH KUGH UGH!"_ " **SHUT UP REY THIS IS AN EMERGANCY**!"), makeup (Rey has No Taste) and basically MORE SUFFERIN'.

Then we had to go to the lil' BRATS section for clothes, HOLY HELL I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE **AND THEN WE STILL HAVE TO TRY IT ALL ON AND** ** _SOLO CAN'T HANLDE NOT BREAKIN' THANGS, OR OPENIN' THEM, OR EATIN' THEM_** ** _IM LOOSEIN' MY GO D MNK MIND- WHYDONTTHESTORECLURCKSCAREEEE_**

"Jack! Jack! Sweetie clam down!"

Huh what

Ma shaking me I don't feels good I'm **SO ANGRY** and she's shaking and she's worried and she's saying, "Calm down sweetie? Is everything alright?"

Just like Tia I miss Tia what would Tia say?

Medicine.

I have that pill that one that was supposed to stop this I don't like it it hurts and sleppy and and

Pulled it out ma saw and I don't know I shoved it in my face

They're all looking concerned but it'll be fine I hope

Hay I'm not feeling so bad now! I can think!

ohhhhh

Ssspooke to soon iss slooowinn' dddoowwwnnn….

.

* * *

…What just happened?

No really, what the hell just happened?! Jack was about ready to explode and kill someone, popped a pill, and now he's unconscious on the floor.

He's alive, Solo kinda had to drop and place his ear on the poor kid to be sure, but he's alive.

"…Maybe everyone's a bit…tired from shopping, how's a bout we pay and leave?"

Holy cow that might be the world record for removing mom from the store. And she meant it to as we headed for the checkouts. (We did a quick paper-rock-scissors challenge for who was going to carry; we made solo do it on the grounds that he didn't know what it was)

We strolled up to the lane, and waited patiently, Solo reading the names of all the candy and labels under his breath, Jack remained dead to the world, Pat (maybe Rey) were reading a magazine, and mom was handling the check out.

I'm so excited.

All I can do is bounce a bit as I watch my mom teach Solo money. Well Attempt. The teller is just saying, "I'm an optimistic being I'm sure he'll understand!' and is having a hard time making its own change.

The teller is a champ but I'm not paying attention I'm too excited.

A poke from Pat, "what's up? Something happening?"

"I'm just excited for dad. You'll finally get to meet him!"

By this point Solo was free, "Dad? What about a dad?"

"My, well I guess our, dad is coming home."

"I have no dad."

"Ours as in me and Pats."

"I hate English."

Mom picked jack up from him, "Now now boys, it's time to go home!"

I'm so excited.

I get to see **_DAD_** again!

* * *

(AN: When you realize you don''t shop enough and thus the shopping chapter is hard too write! :'D If you got a spare minete or so may i ask for a serious review? I really would like some feedback on how i'm honestly doing. anyways have a jolly good day!)


	13. Chp13- Spend Some Time with Papa

(AN: Fair warning i didn't get this one checked cause of problems, expect some weirdness but other then that have fun and don't be afraid to throw reviews at me!)

* * *

Chapter 13 – Spend some time with Papa

* * *

Shin popped in to bring forth another wave of reports.

Remind me never to take a 4 year break again! Haha!

It's great to be back; everyone seems really cheery after the incident, and it seems like I gave them a bit of a rough time by leaving. I can't count how many lines of old code I've had to fix already! Hell I'm not even at work the Satella have needed me more.

Shin popped in again, "Ace is here LEGENDARY! This master thinks it's related to that case!"

Sauntering in, munching on a mega snack like usual, Ace let himself in patting Shin, "That I am! We've made a major break on the case."

This case was a bunch of horrible 'accidents' happening at a nearby school. Normally this high ranking in Satella wouldn't be handling the case but there's just been so many…"Seriously? Well what's the scoop?"

"The perpetrator is definitely a girl!"

"…and?"

"That is literally it." He hung defeated, "it's not too much huh?"

"Well that's still good right? You can send in an female operative and discover the perpetrator…or is that just wishful thinking?"

"Yeah, actually that's where the problem arises. Sonia is waaaaay to recognize able, Tia is too old and a teacher position does not grant the freedom this job requires. We have no other young female fighters and it would take too long to train one in. We've also been having a new problem-"

Suddenly the power died with a called out scream of "BETTY WHY?"

"DON'T WORRY I AM OPTIMISIC THAT I CAN FIX IT"

"BETTY!"

Ace paused, "I see you folk are too…"

"This strange delirium? It's totally not LEGENDARY and quite a punch to productivity."

I sighed. I didn't want to say it but it was true. For some strange reason people where ahh…acting little odd. Namely shouting that they were a thing before slowly turning back to normal. Sorta. Depends on the person. The happier they were to begin with the more closely they turned back.

The three of us gathered to the scene of the accident, Betty senior operative was talking an unnecessarily long time to fix the power console. Her strange smile and intense staring were completely against her.

"This master is convinced there being possessed!" he pointed, "What other why could it be?"

"LoTS OF WAYS!" holy heck her neck just snapped towards us, "it could be a second level fog! Or a bussing device! Mass kidnapping, the possibilities are ENDLESS!"

We are concerned. We slide out the door in fear.

"WHO ARE THEY! THEY AREN'T THE LEGENDARY BETTY!"

"I am an optimistic being and I'm sure my name is Betty!"  
not there shouting through the walls…!

"I don't trust you." And he shot him 'I've got my eyes on you' motion before disappearing in that Shin way.

Ace sighed, "Well I gotta go, Thanks again Kelvin, with all these guys slowly going out of commission it's going to be a bit of a mess to clean up."

"Yeah but…my shifts almost over and I got some…intererting news from my wife."

He rasied a brow, "Really? What's up?"

"She adompted a kid."

He looked excited, "That's great! Well I won't hold you up, have a great day Kelvin!"

And with that he made his exit.

I like kids but I'm uneasy about this.

Especially sense this is _Hope Stelar_ where talking about.

* * *

It was short drive home, it was weird to be finally trying to get back in the groove of normal living.

I entered the home to find it empty. She must still be shopping. Poor kids.

I wasn't waiting too long though, as I soon heard jingling at the door, a voice just muffling through, "…I swear I think the doctors have him on too high a dose it really shouldn't be doing this…' and she turned into the living room.

With two more kids than expected.

There was Geo, a lanky Green hair, a tall platinum blond (is that the word?), and Hope herself was holding a tiny knocked out, softly snoring, scary as hell looking kid.

I think she knew there was only supposed to be one more…"Oh HAY KELVIN!" almost trying to hide the child away from me, "You sure got here early! LET'S PUT AWAY GROCERYS." Trying to barrel on past without an explanation.

Something tells me she's gone and taken more then I let her have…

With three able bodied Boys we quickly put everything away, and then we all converged on the pull out couch for Tv and gathering.

"Let me show you our new sweet adorable lovable kiddo~"

She turned about and picked the green haired boy up, startling him badly, then making him beyond out of control nervous when he saw me watching. And she started rocking him making him even more nervous somehow, "o-o-o-oh h-hh-i-I M-m-m-mi—s-t-er-"

"You can call him dad!" not helping dear.

In his tiniest squeakiest most terrified quip, "hi dad." Like a deer in head lights. I patted his head. I don't really know what else to do.

That made him shrink in on himself, But Geo came to his rescue, "ITN'T HE GREAT? I LOVE THIS GUY. BEST CHILD!"

"BEST CHILD!" Screeched Hope.

The one who had been knocked out up until then weekly rose a hand, "….bbbbbbeeellllffffffff chilllllffff….." the one on the floor hasn't said a word.

Pat slid off Hope at this point to sit on the floor, and Hope raised the mote, "WHOSE READY FOR WEEDIDNG CRASHER RATER-ATON?!"

Suddenly an uproar of response, Geo was excited, Pat was like a different person, knocked out kid was a little more up, and sir hasn't said a word looked up.

Speaking of him during the show (which they seemed to enjoy but I could never get into that girl stuff…) he seemed to yank lightly on Pat's sleeve about a thing. This prompted him to uneasily take off his jacket.

He better be glad he got those before I became his dad because if he hadn't he wouldn't. Good lord if he hadn't gotten so many I'd shove him in lazar removal, what kinda kid has money to spend on that Garbage?!

Oh great Sir doesn't speak lifted up his sleeve to reveal just as many. And he was scratched up to boot! Jeez, this guy's scared up, the tiny only looks scary, Pat's tatted up, what did Hope drag in every child dreg from here to Timbuctoo?

The removal of the jacket inspired Hope to do laundry so everyone was ordered to remove there outer wear, which admittedly it made me laugh when the first words out of Mr. hasn't said a word was, "Why must you always betray me?" in reference to his hasn't said a word creepy as all hell wizard who snagged his sweater somehow.

Tattoos on your neck? Really?

I just noticed Geo staring at me. It's a hallow knowing stare. Better throw him off, "Something wrong kiddo?"

"…They're good people; just give them a bit of time."

The FMians have been rubbing off on me haven't they?

But I can't help it, I mean there not doing anything but comparing tattoos now, Sir Has a voice and chooses to never use it is actually talking. Something about the meanings and such.

"Dad, Solo's are a cultural thing. Pat's were given to him against his will. Relax."

Hope stated cooking, picking up the droopy but definitely up now kid. You'd think a sleepy…8-9 year oldish kid would look cute but no he looks mean and dresses mean and I think he's a rotten little monster, I can already see it….

But when I watched Hope seemed to be…teaching him how to cook. Traditionally. With like the oven and junk…Ugh din's going to take forever.

OmegaXis finally saved me, "So you told me about a sport? Sounded violent but nobody dies so Geo won't be mad? A football?"

Ahhh yes. This is my zone.

* * *

I spent most of the night broing it out with OmegaXis. The kids seemed to be hanging out doing something, most of them coming out with traumatic head injuries. Something about Solo and bowing.

In order; Geo was way more quiet and…sneakier then I was expecting? 3 years changes people a lot…

Pat was weird. Mostly very very quiet, very girly, then I'd see him out of the corner with a very cold look. Sometimes in the middle of conversation he's suddenly drop a weird remark. Reminds me too much of Hope's weirder moments so maybe that's why she felt so attached…

Solo barely said anything. When he did it was bizarre and mostly about something ancient or something. Bore.

And then the one named Jack. Hope was thinking about naming Geo Jack once and I'm so glad she didn't…because this one is a _little rotten hell raiser!_

When making dinner it was no problem but the more he woke up the more shot his emotions got, going from grumpy, to enraged, to upset, back to enraged, dropped to sadness, dropped right on the way to extreme grief and tears. We couldn't get him to stop. He's currently crying into Geo's shoulder as he's trying to get ready for bed.

Making brother bands is important, but bringing them into the house…?

"….*sniffle* Tis….Tia's gun' be madddd….*sniffle*." Great running away from home to live in ours.

I don't dislike them but I'm worried…

Jeez the FMians really rubbed off on me huh?


	14. Chp14- Too Cool For Scool

(AN: Shokomon you are the greatest person ever, you practically reviewed all my chapters and have given me such a confidence boost i hope this chapter makes you smile too i tried to write it up nice and on time for you. ;-;'')

(ALSo WARNING: i think i might have to bump up to a T rateing, do ya'll think i should?)

* * *

Chapter 14 - Too cool For S-cool

* * *

Today was a Monday; usually a day of school and fun time learning.

However I cannot participate.

Well I can but I don't want to. I'm still grades ahead on everything, I want Solo to learn that I'm not his keeper, I want the others to realizes that they are also his keepers, and hell I will still be learning today so it'll be finnnnnnnnnnne-ish.

When they woke up and got dressed, I set them up in a line and gave orders, "Pat; I entrust you to keep an eye on Solo and Jack. Jack; I entrust you to keep an eye on Rey and Solo. Solo; I entrust you punch ether Rey or Jack or anyone who comes into the school for any unsavory reason. Do ya'll follow?"

A Yes, a ye, and an accidentally early punch, apology and confirmation. Perfect.

"Also Barnaby no punching holes in the walls."

"Who's Barnaby?" Quipped Solo.

Not perfect but that will give me a project to work on during woodshop. (I may have whispered to Jack to ensure the activity, he'd appreciate the workout)

"Alright before I go is there anything you'd all like?"

"Doughnuts!" ok I think the kilobomb likes just about everything so that's-

"Um I'm goo- _Doughnuts sound rad!"_ Well they both like custard and raspberry jam-

"Will you teach me something less mental tonight? Bowing was fun!" A collective shudder and involuntary covering of our heads. I don't think I've discovered his favorite doughnut so I'm skipping him.

With a simple nod, "Alright see you all later tonight-"

"ACTIVATING THE HUG RITUAL OF GOODBYES!" SOLO'S CAHRGING AT ME OH HELLL ** _AHHHHHHH_**

* * *

One panic attack and an EM wave change later I was moseying on down to the high security prison, Fenceland (I actually only learned that name today…) and came by for my once monthly visit.

I waltzed passed the front desks waving my card as per usual and strolled right on in to the glass panel booths. I dialed her number and…"Hello? Her slightly stuffy voice floated through, "Whose it now? It if has anything to do with the fog I have nothing to-"

Oh no not the bureaucrats, "It's just me Vega."

"…Oh! Geo! Come on in dear boy." A buzzer bleeped and some heavily armed guards carefully escorted me to her room.

Room is a bit of a stretch. It's a lab. Not a fancy science lab (there not that stupid); an archaeological one. Hallow's back as well (lightning free, that is). And basically has every room a house needs as we sat around the fake fire place in the living room.

"So what brings you here today young lad?" she arrived in her usual insane dress of pure madness and discord, snuggling into her chair "Just felt like it?"

And she sure doesn't mince words, "Actually I came to learn more a about Mu; specifically stuff that can help me live with one in not death defying conflict."

Stunned, she laughed "Wow, you actually managed to convince Solo to try out being friendly?"

"Haha hell no, he wants to learn how to destroy friendship, _from the inside."_ As I pretend strangle the air with my angstyest white haired scar boy impression.

She laughed almost spilling her drink, "Oh yeah, that's definitely Solo…."

"And I bet you know what my first question is…" stopped and cringed, "Oh? Do you happen to have an idea of what that might be hmm…?" I am judging so hard right now.

"…I swear the boat thing was just to see if he seriously knew nothing. He seriously knows nothing?"

"Had to teach him how to _hug_ and _write_ and _stop weaponing the Roomba_ he knows nothing. But he sure is dedicated to learning it." He was excited for school today.

"Ah yes, Murian's praised education for all levels of its people, and the whole 'learning the inside' thing is a classic war tactic as well. You will find that a trend. Kinda like hive mind Romans. I'll try my best not to scar your little mind. Heehee!"

Oh no. She giggled. But I must have mental fortitude and strive forth without fear!

…

I'm going to be crying like a baby after all this aren't I?

Blech. So first highly noticeable thing; "What's his problem with smiling? He's _never_ smiled even once, not even a smirk."

Vega laughed, "Ahhh! A classic sentiment of a first time Murian encounter! It's quite silly but…Murians reserve smiles for only there most close loved ones and intensely intimate moments. Murains might feel all the love for themselves, but that means that to make is special for their significant others every last drop of positive messages must be made special. It's kinda endearing in a…messed up way."

Neat! So now that I've broken the ice it's time to get to the nitty gritty:

"You're the only one who might know; where is he from? Who raised him? You're the leading researcher on Murian anything, you'd want to know about the parents. Dead or alive." I paused and sighed, "I don't think I can ask him without losing a finger or suffering minor death."

Vega got quiet, and then removed her glasses, "It's time we take a step out of Science and take a head long jump into the mystic. Mu is a vicious, vicious, insatiable place of pride. They would never stand for them to be gone forever. Or gone at all."

She took a pause, Hallow seemed to detect some kind of stress and continued for her, "There is a temple. 500 miles exactly due south of the temple near the Nakasta lines. Locals are intensely fearful of it and it is called…The Children's Grave. It is a huge tower filled from top to bottom with the bodies of new born children."

Well there went our E rating.

Vega shuttered, "What a horrid place, Mu in its pride, takes energy from itself and the sprits of its people to create a child; the perfect Murian. But while it can create a child it cannot raise it. Being left in a cold dark temple is no place a child can survive for long in…"

"Yo I think I'm going to be sick how about we jump to Solo?"

"He was found one day by a woman who regularly leaves flowers and says prayers from the children. He had just been created and was still relatively heathy being found surrounded by hundreds of de-"

"NAAHHH" waving in a panic, "and they took lil' Solo?"

"Yes and they took the Solo to town. As you can imagine a living child from the temple of death? Yeah, yeah didn't go well. It's a miracle he lived long enough to run. By then his description was around and he was beaten and attacked where ever he went."

"Oh man… No wonder he acts like my Mom's lost her marbles to the ends of the earth when she's momming him! He's never had a mom! Doesn't have parents at all unless ghostly rocks count as moms and dads these days." honestly that changed me.

Frankly he finally won the 'Suckyest Childhood' award for massive amounts of trauma! Dad 'died' in a space incident? Pfft! Nothing. Happens to all kinds of people.

Family dies when you just barely old enough to walk along with the entirety of your country following right after, live a life of crime by some evil monster who probably made home life as miserable as hell for you? Pretty sad.

Tossed in the trash when you were born, only able to survive with a broken mind and the help of a robot? Get me those anti-depressants but _being created by ghosts to live on the dream of a dead nation of pride in a pile of thousands of your brothers and sisters to be hated and feared by all?_

Well fuck.

She continued, "It's actually quite fascinating, if you look at his DNA is barely human. I imagine it wouldn't look a damn thing like humans if they didn't need to breed with them to not go extinct, when he gets a wife ill need to study that see if there children are infertile or if they have a few misca-"

 _"I am a CHILD. My friend is a CHILD. We are CHILDREN. Do NOT discuss to me a CHILD, about my fellow CHILD's CHILDREN and their possible NOT CHILDING._ Is there anything else I should know about? Preferably about less traumatic things _cause I am a CHILD_ and maybe about dancing."

She gave a very guilty and embarrassed look away, "Hmm, well He might not…" then confusion snapped her back, "wait dancing?"

"Yup. See where giving him friendship lessons and next on our list after scratching our heads was dancing."

"Ah. I see. Hmm…Murians like a good session of boogying down. Just don't do it in a public space, he'll probably slap you for it."

"Eh? He shy?"

"No no…dancing in public is a Murian sign for…ah…Bad things."

"Not a good game for cute children?"

" _Absolutely not!_ And er uh he hates walnuts for some reason, never got an explanation and….hmmmm the only other thing I could think of is….don't give him gifts and definitely don't give him clothes with the color red."

"Why?" I glance to my shirt, "…it's not cause of me is it?"

"Oh no, but ah…I'm a little bit surprised he's never really commented about it but red is a highly highly effeminate color to Murian society. It's not a written rule or anything, and you wouldn't get in trouble but it would be so…weird for a man to where red. "

Hallow floated on by, "it would be the equivalent of say a man going out in full Lolita gear. Murains where completely tolerant of their own, but it still would be weird and catch you off guard."

"I mean there's a chance he's gotten over it but it wouldn't surprise me if he's not weirdly glad the day you don't wear any."

I blink, "Why don't you wear red?"

"I'm not an executioner of the high order. It's also just not my color."

"I'm going to leave now I think my friend Jack needs me," quietly shuffling my way to the door.

"Jack? Like…like anger tiny black hired Jack? Wears a fancy coat? Sister Tia?"

"….Yeah. Do you know them?"

She stared blankly out muttering, "Jack and Tia? I wonder…" then "Hay the next time you see them ask if they remember an aunt Vegaigita. If they don't, ask Jack if he remembers aunt Vegetable.

"Okey Dokey Artachokey!" PUNS.

She slowly waved, "Bye Geo~ It was nice to talk to you again. I'll text you anything else that comes to mind if you text me funny pictures~"

"Way ahead of you," texting her the massive supply of blackmail I will have for years as I sign out and leave the prison back.

I'm going to spend some time in the planetarium before I get back I think.

* * *

"Pair. Pair. Pair. -" Jack has not stopped poking me in the side for an hour straight.

 _LEMME JUST-_ "Jack please…."

"Gimmie Punky Brewster already." _HELLO_

 _"What do you want?" if it's something stupid I'll-_

"What's the magic word to make Solo really really reallllllly angry?"

 _I love this kid, "Ah…blip? Blop? Ah…_ it's Bly R-"

" ** _How dare you I will rips out your entrails with a bear_** Did you call for me Pat?"

 _Today is going to be a good day._

Oh No, you better-

 _TO LATE AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH_

* * *

I return to the school in shambles, at least a better half of the second floor is gone, and a perfect grade for all this extra credit looms in the distant smoke remains of the school.

White invisible electric unicorn kid is sitting in a nearby transformer, "So, had a good day?"

" _NO_! Look at what happened! I'm so sorry he and the other just….! Just….!"

I patted him on his head and left a raspberry doughnut in his giant metal doom arm. He needs it.

Black invisible electric unicorn kid and quite visible fleshy bird boy (who this is the first time I've ever seen him wearing his visualizer) and Ancient Spook Child, clearly they're causing his tears.

"Ok what happened." clapping my hands in joy.

Jack giggles, and giggles some more, giggling like he was on the crackest sugar rush ever and…in his softest whispery nooty newt voice, 'bly.'

And the sound of Solo's Spine breaking to turn his head 180 degrees distressingly is disturbingly nigh _instantly_ gave me my answer.

"Excellent beautiful children we must go home now before weareallarrestedgoGO!" giving donuts to the trio of destruction to hurry along our escape.

Will one quick question, "Hay jack, do you remember an aunt Vegalitate?"

What a face he made, "What in the sam hill kinda name is that?"

"What about an aunty Vegetable?"

WHAT A CUTE FACE, "ANUTY VEGETABLE? She had like; the coolest job ever!" he was now hopping around being CUTE.

"What did she do?"

"Study DINOSAURS AND NINJAS! What more could you want?!"

Not much.

Maybe less dead babies.

* * *

"I am very, very, pleased at my progress! I feel it necessary to offer you all a gift!" whoa Solo we just got home we haven't even told you what the next lesson wa-WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIFT?

He approached me ANDBOWED-oh he didn't hit me,"For Geo; you have always valued knowledge. I am not only happy to teach you Murin but I will also allow you visitation to the astrology room on Mu."

"I thought it sunk?" I swear I saw it sunk.

"I salvaged a lot of it it's hiding in Florida."

Huh. I WILL BE THE BEST DEAD LANGUAGE LEARNER EVER.

He approached jack and bowed, "For Jack; I was not sure what to get you actually so I went looking and I found all the dark colored condors and have ordered them to work for you."

"I GET MY OWN GANG YEE" I can see this go horribly wrong, but Jack is still cute so this is excellent.

To the Greenie, "And lastly Pat. You need a way to protect yourself, with yourself. I feel you rely too much upon the angry one. If you are not against having another very small tattoo, I would like to give you a powerful Murian technique.

Pat fidgeted, "i-I don't understand-"

Solo grabbed him and dragged him to the corner, "Fear not! I have this under mostly control!"

"SOMEONE HELP!" squeaked Pat, as he was dragged away.

Jack huffed, "huh? So no dance today?"

"No dance today."

He then hopped up on a foot, "So Geo, I saw the calamander and on the task list your ma wrote 'get birthday gift for G!' how old you turning?"

I shrug, "12."

"EEK!" squeaked Pat, "I'm scared!"

"But you have thousands, surly and old fashion needle doesn't scare-"

"YES IT DOES REY HELP ME!" he's crawling into the wall in fear.

"…we better help them."

Pat's squeaks are getting worse.

"…yeah."

* * *

Hmmm 3 in the morning, what an interesting time to be woken up by whirring noises.

"…do I even have to explain why you can't do that."

"Judith is allowed to protect herself with firearms like anyone else."

*BAM BAM*

"If the cops come it's all on you."


	15. Halloween mini chapter!

( AN: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! Expect late chapters in the following days; collage and this little game im programming are eating a bit of my time. Don't worry the next butch will be real chapters. Also yes our Halloween here got ruined by something much like this so that why its salty.)

* * *

HALLOWEEN MINI CHAPTER!

* * *

"Why are we going out again…?" Solo quietly mumbled as mom fished rapping a bandana over his head.

"TRICKORTREATING YEAH!" Jack was bouncing around spinning out of control and giving people seizures from his erratic excitement, " ** _CANDY AND SPOOKS FOR EVERYBODY!"_** I'm sorta getting the idea that this might be his domain holiday wise.

Dressed as a kinda matador but all day-of-the-dead style, he explained a lot of the history to me but I was kinda distracted sewing mine and Pat's costume.

And…wow Pat's costume. I asked him how he convinced Rey to put on a skirt.

"I get to play with SCISSORS! KEAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" he went full Reda Repulsa on me, hands to his cheeks, tongue rolling out, "plus it shows off my thigh meat~"

Pat slowly dropping his arms and putting his tongue slowly back in whispered, "He's very in character…"

Well it takes a DID to be a DID.

My mom was a pirate captain, with Solo being her unwilling and highly confused first mate. Given that it was seriously last minute on his, it was a red bandana, with an old striped shirt and old torn up shorts and a little sward she happened to have.

Her's would have made master movie costume makers green with envy as it was the full ensemble that was tastefully sexy and utterly imposing and majestic. Red silk, lace, historically accurate… best costume.

…mine? I'm a Dragoon. …The jumpy stabby sort not the pink one who founded everything.

My amour need a few touch ups but I was mostly good. Everyone was basically ready it was just time to wait a pinch and move out.

Solo sighed, "I do not understand…we go to the houses and mutter what curse?"

"It's not a curse; you merely say 'trick or treat.' And they give you CANDY!" at least Jack's just jumping in one spot now.

"What is the trick if they choose trick?"

Jack snickered, "think it more of a threat; give us a treat or we trick yah!"

"What's our trick then?"

Pat softly pated his should, "T-that's frowned upon. Kinda a remnant of old times… We're not tricking anyone. We're getting the candy for an hour then we run the haunted house."

Jacks excitement started to blow up again, "I LOVE THIS HOUSE I LOVE IT I LOVE IT."

It was pretty good. Blood, guts, killer animatronics I built, killer fire shooting rats my mom scienced up, little shadow creatures Jack manipulated into existence, Pat messing with the electricals for that spooky look, solo's murian solder bots for emergency security, and Rey's druggy friends for ambiance. It's beautiful and perfect.

Once we felt it was late enough we walked out to a huge buzz around the city as children rushed about, parents at their heels, spooks an skeletons witches and warlocks, threkies and star dudes as far as the eye can see.

Jack was certainly acting like his age when he grabbed moms hand and started charging toward the first lit door.

Of course Solo lagged behind, immensely uncomfortable, surrounded on all sides by people having a good time, "How does…he know…? I do not like this." But we reached the door and we shouted 'trick or treat!' and the nice old lady tossed some goodies in our bags.

But Solo seemed unnerved, "I do not trust this. This is far too…too…errgg…" he was fidgeting a lot too. It was really, really unusual for him.

"Solo if your uncomfortable you can hang back and stay with mom."

Jack immediately did some short hops, "Gimmie your bag I'll say your sick teehee!" At least that seemed to help a little.

Our first house; next door, torn down, rebuilt, classy. Skelitons sitting on the step. We hit the door bell and when it opened a cheery, "TRICK OR TREAT!" rang out.

The lady smiled, and gave us the good candy; not that gross cheapo brand stuff.

Then tragedy happened.

Some moron, probably drunk as a skunk hit a nearby light pole, that light pole hit an innocents house.

I think we ll hit a record for wave changing and kicking into action. I saved the kids in the house, Solo and Rey tried to put out the fire (I must remember to give them gold stars later), Pat killed the electricals so there was less fire, and jack kicked the drunk out of his exploding car.

Halloween was then effectively canceled.

Bob and the Settela appeared got our comments, gave Jack a warning, and left. The street were deserted.

We chilled out in our haunted house with our stash of candy we were going to hand out but not even the die hard arrived.

"This sucks." Snapped Jack, idly kicking Rey in the back as he and Solo tried to play chess. They were only playing it because anything bright and flashy would have ruined the hauntedness but…our hard work was effectively ruined.

We went to bed that night horribly defeated.

* * *

(AN: and i bet you thought i was crazy by adding the number to the chapter titles)


	16. Chp15- A Day for Mom and Twins

Chapter 15 - A Day for Moms and Twins

* * *

AN: SORRY FOR LATENESS ;U;''''

* * *

It's morning, its morning~ where are all my new family…?

Well Jack's up and excited and cartwheeling around. I followed him as he cartwheeled down the stairs, down the hall, into Solo's room, onto his bed and starts cartwheeling over him until he finally roars and punches him.

Then we returned to my room and we came to a strange sight; one that I fear was sadly becoming more common.

Pat on the floor twitching, his face a kaleidoscope of angry expressions.

You could see it when Rey with sharp angry eyes and killer intent, then Pat were his lips were draw tight, cheeks a little puffed, basically more towards an angry pout, then back and forth and so on.

"What's the matter?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" it was double the volume so it must have been both of them yelling.

Mom poked in, "Sup my homies. My babies, my darlings."

"Your homie and baby are on the floor." Solo saying homie brings meaning to my life.

Hope shimmed over and picked the kids up; but not in the usual way.

Usually with her older (read: Bigger) kids she'd lift them arm under back and arm under knees. She picked him up this time like she would Jack, one arm under the rear. I wondered why and then it hit me.

He can't see himself. She's trying to make it so they can't see each other in a sense, she cooed, "What's wrong my little babies? Was the matter? You can tell mama~"

The both tried saying words, but one poor mouth wasn't up for the task. It was almost funny if it weren't my best friend and his tumor both trying to start just as they thought the other had stopped, it went on for about 5 attempts before they gave up and just buried their face in her shoulder.

Jack crawled out from under the bed, "Ever consider just letting her know about the EM wave changing and all?"

"EM wave changing?" her eyes lit up, "Like Geo? Oohhh you should show me!"

Oddly the two must have agreed to the idea, then carefully dropped out of her arms and shouted as per tradition, "Em wave change, Pat Sprigs on air!"

Then there was an uncomfortable pause.

Everyone glanced at each other. Shuffled a bit. There was a cough.

As the Twins started to sweat in nervousness, Pat audibly whispered to Rey, "…do we have to say Steller now?"

Suddenly a loud robotic shout from the heavens, "TRANSCODE NO 10 DUE FOR TRAINING AT NEXT AVAILABLE INTERVAL," and then suddenly the wave changed finished, that was weird. Later we're going to have to check if any of us have that problem…but for now they formed into Gemini spark.

And mom loved it.

"Awww~ Pat your so cute!" he blushed, as she ran up and squished his cheeks. Rey huffed. "And Rey, you're sutcha badass!" turning to face him, " Fricken' awesome metal doom arm." He seemed real caught off guard and blushed.

Unfortunately I'm only allowed to skip one day and those walls aren't going to rebuild themselves, so we bid the duo adieu and went off to school.

* * *

We sorta forget we can split now.

Well not so much forget but we don't want to turn into Gemini minis if you catch my drift.

Mom…is so…different. She hugged us and cooed, made us different breakfast's giving Rey his first taste of breakfast food (I'm not exactly sure how he feels about the activity in it of itself but he likes waffles), she worked very hard to make us feel like normal kids even with the horns and doom arms.

I helped her with the laundry and Rey rolled his eyes and just floated upstairs. She had told him to go learn something new about his hobby. I can already feel the riff of some rock tune being used to disguise one of his other passions.

For me when we were done…I didn't really know what to do. I think she caught on and then started poking my helmet, "Does it come off?"

"I…uh…don't know? It never falls off…" but I gingerly put my hands to it and it easily came off. I guess if you will it to.

Goodbye little bit of helmet that blocked my view, hello bangs that put my regular ones to shame. She giggled and parted them, only to laugh even harder at what she saw.

Whatever it was she bolted upstairs and then Rey was yelling. More laughter and a loud "NOT FUNNY" from Rey as he phased through the wall with her in hot pursuit.

It was there I saw the giant minus on his forehead. Right below the horn that doesn't come off the helmet. I'm going to assume I have a giant plus. Really necessary Gemini.

Rey pulls and ugly face and goes and sits at the table, resting his head in his hand, "So why is it you dragged me down here?"

Hope did a twirl before plopping down, "I wanna talk to you guys! I have to get to know my kiddy's."

Rey suddenly drops is hand on the table and shouts at her, "HELL NO!" but what ever impact he had was lost. I couldn't see it before thanks to back gloves but he's now got a huge hand shaped ink print on his face.

"Rey what were you doing? You got ink everywhere!"

He freezes. Hope giggles.

Then snapping, "I could just kill you! Why do I have to put up with any of this garbage?!"

Before I can yell at him, Hope says, "Bring it."

WHAT " _WHAT_ " " _ **WHAT**_ "

She's just leaning back, chilling out in her chair, "Bring it. I was a boxer for a better part of my life."

I wanted to do everything in my power to stop them, but they instantly ran to the little side room that was meant for meditation and yoga. All I could do was float there; ready to summon an Elec sward at the moment Rey does anything crazy.

Hope only put on boxing gloves, and there's absolutely nothing protecting her from Rey as he grins evilly…I can't watch…but I have to….the battle starts and….

Instantly Hope Supexes him.

Not even a second goes by before she flat out _hog ties_ him. "Aha! Gottcha!"

" **LET ME GO I CAN BEAT YOU MORTAL!** " he's hissing and full of rage.

She does. They get into position. They start to fight. Hope wins with a single under the jaw uppercut.

By this time Rey is losing it, and before even getting into position he fires a _lightning bolt_ at her. Yet I didn't even have to stop him.

She used barrier right before, "Teehee! Geo gave me these neato cards! Are you having fun?"

This insane cycle goes on for about 20 more matches before finally Rey gives up. Falling to his knees his face a twisted mix of anger and _completely awe inspired RESPECT_.

Picking him up she said, "Well that was fun. But now I'd like to have your guy's help on a job; it'll be easy for you two!" he followed her as she went upstairs. No fighting, no complaining; only a twitch of hesitation… this is great!

Geo's room had what I thought was to closets. One under the platform his bed is on, another that was on the right wall between the book shelves. I've seen him use the platform closet, but had never seen him use the other one.

That's because it turns out to be not a closet for clothes.

It's a closet absolutely bursting with boxes. Boxes to the roof, big ones, small ones, neatly closed packaged ones, and busted up ones contents spilling out. "I thought you all needed more room, what with Jack and you having to spend nights sharing a bed or crashing on the couch. And if you ever want to spend the night separate it'll be even more important! So we're moving this all to the second floor basement."

Sounds resanabl-wait, "Second floor basement? You have more then one basement?"

Hope laughed, "Yep! Be careful never to open the 1st or 3rd! Based things might happen~"

O….kay…..

There were actually so many boxes (and Rey was getting distracted by things in the boxes) that the other three got back from school. They were all tired and sweaty and covered in saw dust. They were a little bit pissed to come back to more work.

To the point where Jack and Geo just transported small boxes via the dumbwaiter in his room. Solo just grudgingly stomping up and down and all around being an unhappy sardine. Not helped by Rey, Crow, and Loner falling to 'oooohhhh what's in the box' syndrome.

By the time we were done, the mirror of Geo's room (sans platform) was cleared. It was a sea of plywood beige and full of stirred up dust and suffering. I also had to unmerge because I wanted to see Jack slice open his finger when cooking. That thought didn't even sound like a thought in my head but a creepy wispier.

At one point mom asked Rey to clean up his face. A quiet, "Y-yes m-ma-m." and he went off to do it. The table was suddenly a mixture of surprise and excitement. Geo seemed especially glad. All I could think was **so close.**

Rey's making progress.

Rey actually **talks** to Solo (though I doubt it's for good reasons) but they did it enough when working I dare say they might be FRIENDS.

 **FRIENDS.**

EEK! I'm just so proud of him!

 _Hay pat whatcha thinking about?_

Nothing Bro.

 _Cool, keep your nothing down I'm trying to sleep._

Of course. Goodnight.

 _Yeah whatever…_

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting on my midnight walk.

Something about the activity always calms me, and the studio is more than safe enough to do it in.

It's just that…maybe a suddenly appearing giant of a boy coming straight from the void to pat me and tell me, "Good evening!" Was not one of them.

"Uh, hello. How may I help you?"

"Yes yes," he nodded, "I am learning the ways of how to attain friendship and was given a mission!" Okay. Was not aware learning friendship had to be taken so seriously, "It is a very easy mission but I realized that even if I completed it, I would not be able to prove it! I am merely asking for your assistance in taking a single photo; I promise it shall take only but a moment of your time."

Huh. Well it didn't seem like he had ulterior motives. Even if he did Ice would punch him into orbit so, what the hay, "Ok then. My hunters got a camera."

"Excellent!" then all of a sudden he glowed and transformed. Just like Mega Man…

Ok maybe I should be more worried now that Ice probably can't punch him into orbit but to late he's already picked me up and is flying across the sky somewhere.

There wasn't much conversation, and we didn't even have that much time to as he soon descended and un….what did they call it, wave change?

It was a tiny chicken coop, and he motioned for me to pause as he went in. In a few seconds he came out with a handful of little baby chickens, "I just need one picture please."

Honestly it was very funny a serious looking boy holding all those baby chicks. I happily snapped a photo, he turned to look, seemed pleased and returned the chicks as his spooky looking wizard happily received a copy of the photo data from me.

"So what did you need this picture for?" someone thought he wasn't man enough to handle cute baby animals maybe?

"He made a very strange point to laugh at me and said to the effect of you can't 'pick up chicks' as he put it! How laughable! They are tiny and easily held and picked up!"

Oh what an adorable oaf!

Ice didn't think so, "Oh what are we doing?! Helping this moron! I bet he likes that rotten little Sonia's music way more then-"

"Who's Sonia?"

"Hit on that guurl!" A complete 180! "Tap it! Put a ring on it do something _we found someone who doesn't know Sonia_!"

"Why does your wizard wish for you to hit me? You do not appear to be training and you might hurt yourself. That and I would probably counter too hard, I nearly broke Jack's fist today."

I giggled, "That's not what that means, but don't worry! There will be no hitting tonight!" a cold breeze rushed past, I'm ok with the cold but it's still not healthy to stay out to long, "Well uh…it was nice to meet you mr…uh…"

"Solo." Offered his hand, "And you?"

"Belle." I took it. He seemed to awkwardly pause and stare at it. "um….something wrong?"

"I always forget what you do at this part and I always hurt people when I do it…."

"Heehee, you can just take me home now if you like!" He happily (well hope happily I just realized he never smiled once) and picked him up and took me back, I pointed to a nearby building, "See that balcony with the little palm and the red bike? That's my home! If you can drop me off there that'd be great!"

He gladly descended, gave a quick bow (I had to take a quick step back to not get smacked by his head!) and he said goodbye and left.

Well that was interesting.


End file.
